Love Just Is
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Cowritten with Jonathan Fan.Fourth part of Dare to Dream series. Bo meets the love of his life at Hazzard County Fair. Her name is Layla. But she also has an abusive boyfriend. Will Bo help her get out of the trouble she's in?
1. Chapter 1

Love Just Is

Authors: Jonathan Fan and Glassangels2008

Dukes of Hazzard story.

Fourth part of Dare to Dream Series.

Summary: Bo meets the love of his life when he attends the Hazzard County fair. Only problem is, Layla his love interest has an abusive boyfriend. Can he help her out of her mess?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dukes of Hazzard Characters except Layla Henderson. I do own her.

Layla was working as a flight attendant and going to College at the same time. She had signed up to help out at the Fair by selling tickets.

It was so lonely to be without someone but after her fair share of crazed boyfriends and her psycho boyfriend, Rick, Layla just didn't want to be in any relationship right now.

Bo was ready for the fair. he hadn't gone last year because that was the time that Lisa and Will had come back. Now he was like a little boy at Christmas and was ready to show his nephew and niece the fair. In Hazzard there were chili cook-offs and the rattlesnake competition that Bo entered every year. The object was to put as many snakes in a bag before the time ran out.

Bo went to the gate to get the tickets and froze when he saw the ticket girl. She looked to be in her late thirties and had a porcelain skin color and chocolatey brown hair. She smiled at him and her beautiful brown eyes were the saddest ones he'd ever seen.

"May I help you, Sir?" She asked politely.

Bo then realized he was staring at her and he flushed with embarrassment. "Yes. I need about fifty dollars worth of tickets," Bo managed to say.

The girl grabbed a big wad of tickets and handed them to Bo. Bo took the tickets, at a loss what to say next. He had never been the shy type around girls, but this one made his heart beat erratically and he suddenly wanted to date her.

"My name's Bo Duke. What's yours?" Bo asked conversationally since she had no other customers wanting tickets.

She looked at him with a panicked look in her brown eyes. "You don't want to know my name, Mr. Duke. Please, just take your tickets and go," the girl said, her voice catching slightly.

Bo then noticed a dark smudge on the girl's arm. He gripped her wrist and looked at one of the most hideous bruises he had ever seen. "Who did this to you?" Bo asked, gently touching the bruise.

"It's nothing. I fell down a flight of stairs," the girl said, her voice breaking altogether.

"You fell down a flight of stairs? Don't you abuse victims think of a better excuse than that? Everyone knows that excuse!" Bo snapped sharply.

"Please, Mr. Duke. Just go. If my boyfriend sees you here talking to me he'll hit me again," the girl said, the tears pouring out of her eyes. Bo looked at her astounded and wondered what he should do since he just heard that confession.

Layla turned around so he wouldn't see her cry. She felt bad for being rude and lieing to him about falling down a flight of stairs. It was true, she was being abused and had been for some time now. She had grown terrified of her boyfriend named Rick and he just wouldn't leave her alone. If she even looked at a guy, she'd regret it later.

By refusing to speak to Bo she was just only trying to protect herself. She didn't know the man in front of her was a police officer a sheriff of Hazzard County in fact and he could protect her. Layla sighed and started to cry thinking Bo had left. She didn't know that he was still there and would come inside the booth with her.

At age thirty three, Layla had never been in love. She had been in one disaster relationship after another. And with this situation with Rick, Layla started to believe that their was no more good men out there. That all were abusive towards their girlfriends or just plain mean.

Truth was, Layla didn't know what to do. If she went to the police, who's to say that her ex wouldn't try to kill her then? Bo was right, what all she said was complete excuses. And it sounded stupid.

Layla turned to face Bo "Bo, your right, that was a excuse. It's just I'm afraid of what he would do me if he saw us speaking together", Layla didn't see him at first "Bo Duke?" she called out thinking he left.

Bo then opened the door to the small ticket window booth and made sure no one was looking. He found the pretty lady sitting at counter a complete mess and she had been crying. "I thought you left", said Layla. Layla repeated what she had said a few minutes ago about her boyfriend and what he would do if he saw them together and what she said was an excuse.

"How'd you get in here? Customers aren't suppose to be in here". Layla had no idea he was a cop and was on duty he just wasn't in his Sheriff's uniform because he was out on a family outing and he didn't want those to know he was a cop at the fair.

Layla wore black dress pants dressed for the fall, a white silk blouse, her brown hair was down to her shoulder. On her shirt top, on the right was a name tag Bo read it. It said Layla Griffin on the gold plated tag on her right shoulder.

Bo looked with concern at Layla. The tears streaming down her tanned face were enough to make him upset. He felt like taking her in his arms and kissing all of her tears away. he couldn't do that since he had just met her.

"I was worried about you. I'm a police officer, Layla," Bo said, tentatively touching her wet face with his hand like he would have done if it was Sandra or Lisa crying.

"Thank you. I thought that all guys were like my boyfriend, Rick. He beats me and he tried to choke me last night," Layla said, showing Bo her bruised arms. Bo felt anger rise inside as he saw those dark bruises on her pale skin.

Bo gripped her hand and pulled her up. "You're coming with me. I want you to stay with my family. I'm a police officer, but I live with my cousin and his son. Luke's a former firefighter and Will is a former cop like me. We can all protect you," Bo said, stroking her face gently.

Layla looked surprised and happy at his offer. She was probably one of those people who had never had that much protection in her life. "But what if Rick decides to go after me and your family?" Layla asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. He won't. There'll be four men protecting you. Sometimes even five," Bo said as he and Layla went through the crowd and saw Lori, Luke, Will, Alicia, and Little Luke on a bench eating roasted corn. Bo only hoped they would protect Layla. Bo had promised. He was also hoping he could marry Layla. At 38 years old he wanted to have a wife and kids. He had seen Will's and Luke's marriages and they all seemed happy.

Layla was happy to meet someone like Bo. He seemed so nice and kind and

wanted to protect her. They soon joined his family at the picnic

benches that were spread around the fair. Bo introduced Layla to his

family and Layla tried putting on a smile even though it probably

looked fake. Then he explained to everyone the situation Layla was in

and how he wanted to get her out of it with their help. Layla sat next

to Bo but her eyes kept darting around afraid that she would see Rick.

She then told Bo that she would go and get them something to eat at a

nearby food stand. As she walked towards the stand, Layla noticed Bo

the other men kept a close watch out for her and she felt so glad to be

protected. Layla ordered them two hotdogs with the works on them and

back next to Bo where she felt the most safe. When she left her ticket

booth, Bo told her co-workers she'd be leaving for the night since she

had to stay with him.

Layla decided that from now on, she would avoid Rick and ignore his

phone calls. If he tried coming onto the Duke property, she wanted Bo

to arrest him. She didn't deserve this treatment from Rick. He wasn't a

boyfriend if he did these things to her. If she had Bo and the others

around her, no more harm should come to her. Layla tried paying

attention to the Duke's conversation topic, but her mind kept drifting

she kept looking around afraid to see Rick storming up to them. She

hoped he didn't show the rest of the night.

Bo stayed close to Layla all day as they walked through the fair and rode a few of the rides. Layla looked at him with wide eyes as they rode one ride after another. "Bo, you don't have to stay near me if you don't want to," Layla said timidly as they sat down to take a rest.

"I want to. You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen and you deserve to be treated special," Bo said, reaching out and stroking her face gently. Layla blushed slightly as his finger touched her face.

"Bo, you just met me today," Layla said.

"I know, but I always know when I feel like I love someone," Bo said, his voice low.

"Bo, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. After what I've been through with Rick I want to make sure that a man won't say that he loves me and then will beat me when I make him mad," Layla said, backing away from Bo with a scared look in her eyes.

Bo grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "Listen to me. I'm not Rick. I'm Bo. I will never hurt you. I promise," Bo said, kissing her forehead gently.

Layla looked at Bo gazing into his eyes. The way he spoke seemed to calm her and ease her mind. He sounded like he truly meant every word.

Plus, she loved hearing the sound of his deep voice.

"Okay." said Layla giving into his charm. She felt like she was falling madly in love with Bo to even though they just met. "I feel the same way like I'm in love with you." Layla gazed into his eyes and for a moment, the rest of the world seemed to dissapear around them. People screamed on the rides, and prizes were being won, but Layla and Bo ignored all the sounds and focused on each other.

Her and Bo's lips met in a passionate kiss. Layla felt the sparks between them fly everywhere. She wondered if Bo felt them too.She also

knew that once Rick found out about them he would want to hunt her down.

After kissing what seemed like more than 15 minutes, Layla and Bo pulled back to catch some air.Kissing Bo made her feel a little lightheaded, but in a good way.

"Rick's not going to like this. Here I am falling deeply in love with you, and I have a boyfriend", said Layla. But she wasn't sorry about falling in love with Bo. She needed someone new. "But, I'm not sorry about it, not one bit". she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo didn't feel sorry either as he held Layla in his arms and kissed her. He knew they had only met that day, but he felt as if he had known her all her life. Kissing her felt right too. Bo had seen Luke and Will with their wives and both women loved it when they kissed them.

Bo broke the second kiss and wrapped her hair around his fingers. "I'm not sorry. I want to protect you for the rest of your life," Bo said huskily as he stroked her face gently.

"Really? Bo, I'm glad that you care," Layla said.

"Me too. Now let's go. My Uncle Jesse is planning a big meal and you'll get to see all my family. Luke, Lori, and their kids will be there. Also Will's wife and son. Plus my cousin Daisy and my friends Cooter and Enos. If you plan to become a part of my family you might as well meet all of us," Bo said, giving her one more quick kiss.

"Okay. Bo, just promise me that you won't let Rick hurt me anymore," Layla begged.

"I promise. I'll never let Rick touch you again," Bo said as he and Layla walked

toward the Dukes, unaware that Rick had watched the whole tender scene

Rick watched the entire moment tender scene between Layla and Bo Duke. Rick knew he was a cop, and instantly didn't like the man. He had arrested several of Rick's kin folks in the past along with some of Rick's best friends. And to see him with his girlfriend offering to protect her made RIck even madder. And Layla that awful girl! was cheating on him! Oh he was so going to make her pay. Once she was alone, he would give her a beating she deserved.

Layla walked with Bo and towards his family feeling suddenly like someone was watching them. Bo held her hand as they walked and with her other free hand she got out her cell phone. If she wanted contact with Rick gone, she had to get rid of the cell phone he could easily trace her with that she realized.

Layla spoke briefly to her phone company canceling her service with them. Then before they left the gates, she tossed her cellphone into a nearby garbage can. She could get another cell and a new number one that Rick couldn't recognize. When she turned back to Bo he gave her a concerned look. "What you do that for?" he was surprised Layla threw her cell away.

"Well, if I'm going to lose all contact with Rick, I very well can't keep my old cell and my phone number can I? Also, I plan on quitting the Fair tonight too, I can't work here and then Rick can harass me". Layla didn't worry about the job too much. She worked as a flight attendant during the week and could have Security at the Airport kick Rick out if she wanted to and plus she could get a restraining order.

They rode in Bo's car "The General", to Uncle Jessie's house. Bo had to help Layla into the the car by picking her up. Once there, Layla was impressed by the farm. She had never been on a farm before and wondered how people lived the farm life. It was fascinating.

Will watched as his uncle held Layla's hand and kissed it often. It was kind of funny since his uncle was old to him. Never mind the fact that Layla was beautiful with her dark hair and eyes. "I like her, Will," Alicia said in his ear.

Will turned to look at her holding Little Luke in her arms. "So do I. The way Uncle Bo talked she sounds like she had a worse life than you or me had," Will said as he took his son in his arms. At three-months-old Little Luke Duke was starting to smile. A toothless grin spread across his features.

"He's so cute," Layla commented, causing Will to look up.

"Thank you," Will said as Luke started to cry his hungry cry.

"I'll feed him," Alicia said, taking Luke out of Will's arms.

"Does he drink a bottle or do you breastfeed him?" Layla asked Alicia.

"Breastfeed. Will doesn't like it that much, though," Alicia said, leaving the room.

Everyone looked at Will. "What? Can you blame me? I just feel a little uncomfortable with it," Will said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Luke, he's your son all right. I remember you had the same reaction when he was born and I chose to breastfeed him," Lori said, looking at Will affectionately.

"So, Layla, how come a pretty girl like you never married?" Will asked, changing the subject.

Layla looked down embarrassed. "I don't know. I just never found the right guy. I thought I could marry Rick, but when he started to beat me I knew then that I'd made a mistake. Then last time when he beat me he started to choke and I knew I had to get away," Layla said, sounding like a scared little girl.

Bo felt anger rise inside him as Layla confessed that Rick had tried choking her. Bo knew never to treat a woman like that. Even if a woman made him mad he would never hurt her like that. Even the kisses Bo gave her were those that were gentle and full of respect.

Bo stroked her hand gently. Looking at her small hand in his he noticed it. Where the sleeve had ridden up her arm a bit he noticed a dark bruise on her porcelain skin, looking like a hideous stain.

Layla snuggled closer to Bo and leaned against him since he made her feel safe. Soon dessert was passed around. Lori had made homemade apple pie.

Luke "So, Layla what is it that you do I mean besides working at the fair?" he asked very curious.

"Well for starters the fair was just something I volunteered to do, and during the week usually I'm a Flight Attendant and I ride airplanes and I'm sort of like the waitress on them I pass around drinks and food and snacks things like that."

Luke was finally glad that Bo met him someone. Bo had been lonely for years and he decided that it was time to quit partying around with other girls, BO had made a statement last year that he was going to find the right one and spend the rest of his life with her. Luke just smiled at Layla's response.

When she mentioned work, Layla had to groan. She had to return their next week and she was afraid of what Rick might do. He could possibly sneak on the plane and then hijack it, taking her as his hostage. .

Layla didn't want to leave Bo's side not even to go to Work even though she knew the odds that Rick was going to try to hurt her again. Layla was glad to have met Bo. She knew now that he would never hurt her not like Rick had been doing for months.

Once that supper was over, Layla sat on the Duke's swing on the front porch and Bo joined her on it. He held her in his arms. Layla felt so right in his strong arms. She sighed again thinking about work.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Bo asked concerned.

Layla listened to the crickets outside lost in thought. "I was just thinking next week I start work back. I just keep having these strange visions that Rick will find me take me hostage and hijack the plane. And then, no one would rescue me and the flight would go down", she bit her lip. Layla knew that sometimes her visions came true.

Bo gently stroked her dark curls and back, smelling her lavender shampoo. Bo was already feeling like he was in love with Layla. After his experience with Lori Bo didn't believe in love at first sight. Until he met Layla. Something about her made him want to protect her and love her.

"Why don't I go on the plane with you? Me and Will can both go to protect you," Bo said, pulling her face from his shoulder and looking into her eyes,

"But Will's not a policeman any more!" Layla protested.

"No, but I can tell that he's starting to miss it a little bit," Bo said, standing up and pulling Layla up with him.

"I don't know. If he sees you and Will he might kill you both and beat me again," Layla said, her eyes full of apprehension.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, Rick is never going to touch you again. Also we can get married before your next flight. Rick would be foolish to harm you if your husband is on the flight with you. A man does not want to cross a angry husband," Bo said, pressing her head firmly to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Marriage? Bo, I don't know if I'm ready for that. You're a great guy and all, but I'm still a little bit scared. I want to be free from Rick's abuse before I ever get married," Layla said, her fear reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?" Bo said tracing his finger from her ear to her jaw tenderly.

"I promise," Layla said as Bo kissed her tenderly. Bo knew his girl was scared, but he was willing to help her with that if she married him. Luke and Will had taken their wives to church and Bo wanted to follow their leads. As he kissed Layla, and she kissed him back, he wondered if she had ever been to church.

Layla went inside, leaving Bo with his thoughts. He hoped that Will agreed to help him. He wasn't lying when he said that he thought Will sometimes missed police work. He just hoped that Will and Alicia both agreed to this.

Layla kept her promise to Bo. Later that night, she sat at her window and had began reading until her thoughts distracted her. Bo had a point. Rick might not want to mess with her if she had a husband on the airplane and his nephew who's also a fomer cop. If they went undercover, Rick would never know about it until they jumped on him arresting him.

At thirty-eight years old, Layla never had married. She thought Rick was the one until he did all these mean things to her. Then she met Bo. Bo was sweet, Kind, and she sensed that he would never harm a woman even if that woman made him mad. She sensed he was a gentleman, a christian and a good person.

Layla used to go to church and she used to be catholic. Then both of her parents died in a tragic car accident and she was sent to live with her aunt Theresa and Uncle Bob whom she now called mom and dad. Ever since her parent's accident, she had been somewhat mad at the world and mad at God for taking her parents away. After losing her parents, she stopped going to church all together and began to wonder why come God was never there when she needed him the most.

Layla knew she should go back to Church and renew her faith in God. She needed his help getting over RIck and moving on with a new husband in her life before she got back on the flight. She had almost died the other night when Rick began to choke her. God had let her live for some reason and she wanted to know why. Maybe Bo was her answer a second chance with life and with love. If she didn't marry now, she might not get another chance for a long time.

Layla had continued reading when knock came to the door. "Who is it?" asked Layla.

Bo "It's me, Bo" came the deep husky voice that she loved so much. Layla smiled "Come in the door isn't locked". Layla felt comfortable around the Dukes they were loving and caring.

Bo walked in and looked at her "You doing okay? I thought I'd come and check on you."

Layla smiled at him "Yeah I'm okay I took a relaxing bath thirty minutes ago and now I'm just reading a novel.

"What are you reading?" Bo asked looking at the book curious.

"Christmas Comes to Willow Creek, its a love story about how this couple meets the woman is nine months pregnant and one night she goes into labor while these two brothers are fighting. The next thing they know, they get stranded in the snow and have to deliver the baby". Layla described the book . She also said it was based on a christmas movie that she once saw.

"Sounds like a good story, I'll need to read it sometime. Have you thought about what I said?" asked Bo.

Layla looked at him "Yes I have and Yes Bo I want to marry you. I realize at thirty-eight years old, if I don't marry soon then I probably never will. And you were right about Rick might not want to mess with a married man's wife."

Bo took Layla in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I'll get you a ring tomorrow. I promise and we can go to the justice of the peace tomorrow if you want," Bo said softly as he stroked her curly hair.

"Are you sure this isn't too soon? You just met me today," Layla asked her voice low.

"I'm sure. I wanted to marry before I got old and Alicia, Will, Luke, and Lori all have agreed that you need protection from Rick. When's your flight?" Bo asked.

"The day after tomorrow. It's going to California," Layla said.

"That's good. We'll get married tomorrow and me and Will can get the tickets tomorrow afternoon. And when this flight's over you can quit you job. I'll take care of you for the rest of your life. You won't have to work with me around. Just look pretty," Bo said, massaging her face gently with his hand.

"Bo, thank you. I love you," Layla said, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too. Now I'm going downstairs. Alicia made an apple pie and I want to see how it turned out," Bo said, standing up. Layla stood with him and walked down the hallway.

"Bo, are you certain your family agrees to this plan for us to marry instead of waiting a couple of months?" Layla asked hesitantly.

'Yes. They said that with all of us protecting you Rick would be stupid to try anything," Bo said.

"I'm glad that you want to protect me. I love you," Layla said, pressing her lips firmly to his.

Bo kissed her back, twining his hands through her hair. "I love you too," Bo whispered softly before they went downstairs.

Layla walked with Bo downstairs hand in hand. The smell of Alicia's apple pie smelled wonderful and tasted delicious. "Alicia this pie tastes delicious", said Layla commented on the pie. The rest of them agreed. They ate apple pie and talked.

The next day was sunday and all of them went to church. Layla got saved and renewed her faith in God and felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. Now that she had a family and a fiance', she couldn't be any happier. Bo also got her the prettiest ring and did a proposal in front of everyone in the livingroom that night

"Layla, will you marry me?" Bo asked kneeling down in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla tears of happiness was in her eyes "Yes, Bo I will". And he slipped it on her finger they kissed. A round of applause sounded afterwards. Shortly after the proposal they all drove down to the courthouse and Bo and Layla had a small ceremony nothing fancy just their family with them. At the end they said "I Do" and became husband and wife. Bo had promised them a proper honeymoon once Layla's next flight was over.

MOnday had come faster than Layla had imagined. She still felt like the Wedding was a dream but she knew it wasn't when she woke up with Bo's arms wrapped tightly around her. Slipping out quitely not to wake him up, Layla got dressed in her flight attendant suit and did her hair and makeup she felt so nervous about today Knowing that Rick was lurking out there somewhere maybe even watching her. Layla shivered.

Bo had woken up shortly after that and dressed in the pilot's uniform that the airport had loaned him. He combed back his hair and watched his wife next to him pull her hair up in a bun.

"After today do you mind wearing your hair down?" Bo asked, flirting with his wife as he took her in his arms.

"Bo, I'm trying to do my hair," Layla said, trying to look agitated, but failing.

"Just answer the question," Bo said

"Okay. After today I'll wear my hair down if you like it that way," Layla said, smiling.

"That's my girl. I think you look so pretty with you're hair down. It gives me the chance to play with it," Bo said, massaging her face with his hand.

"All right. I get the idea," Layla said, kissing Bo's lips gently. Bo kissed her back.

"I think we should get downstairs. You're uncle wanted to cook us a big breakfast," Layla said as they broke apart.

"You're right," Bo said scooping Layla up in his strong arms. She squealed delightedly.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Layla asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Carrying you downstairs, Mrs. Duke. I'm practicing for when, after the flight is over, that I carry you over the thresh hold. I wasn't able to last night because we want Rick to think you aren't married yet," Bo said, his voice wry.

"You're right. Are you always going to be right, Bo?" Layla asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"Yep. You can take my word as gospel," Bo said, teasing her back as they entered the kitchen. The family looked at him with amused looks on their faces.

"Boy, do I remember doing that when I married Lori," Luke said, shaking his head.

"I did that sometimes when I married Alicia. After she got pregnant I couldn't any more. Do any of you know what it's like to carry a pregnant woman in her 8th or ninth month?" Will asked, causing Alicia, who was in Will's arms to slap his chest lightly.

"Very funny. I just love my wife," Bo said, putting Layla down.

"We know that already, Bo. Are you two ready for the flight?" Lori asked as the two sat down.

"Yep. Are you ready, Will?" Bo asked.

"Yes, Uncle Bo. I have my gun hidden where I can grab it if Rick is on the plane," Will said.

"I don't know about this, Will. I don't want to raise Little Luke by myself. I know that sounds selfish, but what if Rick shoots you?" Alicia said, her blue eyes full of fear.

"Al, this isn't any different from what I did for the police department in Colorado. or when I was on loan to Ranger Walker in Texas when he wanted me to infiltrate a drug cartel so we could break it up," Will said patiently.

"That was different! I wasn't married to you then. I didn't know you. I'm just so afraid, Will," Alicia said, tears falling down her face as she stood and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Alicia, I'll be careful. I promise," Will said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

"I just love you so much," Alicia said, stroking Will's face gently.

"I love you too, Baby. God will protect me, Uncle Bo, and Layla. You just have to believe that. Kiss Little Luke for me," Will said, kissing her cheeks, nose, mouth, and chin gently.

"All right," Alicia said brokenly.

Breakfast was hurried. Bo, Layla, and Will left the house with hugs from family. Bo was nervous about this whole thing. He could tell by looking at Will and Layla that they were nervous too.

They arrived at the airport shortly within thirty minutes. Layla, Bo, and Will got on The Delta plane that she worked on. Bo had been introduced to Jim Davenport, who would be the pilot of the plane. The two got along great. Will chose a seat towards the back. And he dressed normal. Will didn't want Rick or people to notice that he was a cop right away so he decided to pretend to just be a reg passenger just like the rest of them.

Bo kissed Layla some more before he went into the cockpit. He told her that there would be a camera in the front to keep an eye out on the passengers and her and other flight attendants if anything should happen. And that he could keep an eye on her. Kissing her once more, Bo went into the cockpit and Layla went about her work.

She stocked up the back small kitchen of the plane where they fixed food with cups and clean plastic trays. Then she went around each seat to make sure they were clean She also stocked the cart with items such as peanuts, candy, sodas and plastic cups for water.

The passengers soon filled the plane. Layla watched each person fill up the seats. Then she went by asking if anyone would like a peanut. Then she noticed this one little girl was crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Layla asked concerned as the young woman tried to keep her daughter calm.

"She's nervous. It's her first time flying". the young woman said. Layla looked at the little girl then began to speak softly.

"Hey there, what is your name?" she asked the little girl.

"Becky", said the little one.

"What's the matter Becky?" Layla asked.

"I'm scared of flying." the girl hiccuped.

"It'll be okay sweetie. Nothing is going to happen to you. If it makes you feel better, I'm always nervous before planes take off but flyin is really fun. If your a good little girl, I'll take you up to the cockpit during the flight to meet the pilots and so you could see outside. How does that sound?" Layla asked gently.

"Really?! That'd be great!" suddenly the girl was happier. Layla smiled glad she was able to calm her down. Layla gave her a bag of candy that she kept on the plane to give to small children like her it was a mixture of candy.

"Thanks". said the little girl.

Layla then moved to the front of the plane she had to make an announcement to everyone. "HEllo everyone. My name is Layla and I will be your flight attendant this afternoon. Please fasten your seatbelts as we will be taking off shortly. There is a pamplet on what to do in case of an emergency and oxygen masks right above you in a compartment. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Have a wonderful flight with us". Layla switched off the intercom and went to go sit in her seat towards the back. She buckled her seat belt. So far, so good.

So far so good. Bo watched as his wife got into her seat and fastened her seatbelt. Bo loved his wife, even though they were still technically strangers. Bo had woken up a few times during the night and would look down on his wife, who lay in his arms, her dark curly head snuggled in the hollow of his shoulder.

He would kiss the top of her head gently and whisper his love to her. Bo did love her. He felt the same feelings that Will and Luke had said they felt with their wives. "So, how long have you known, Layla?" Jim asked, after they got to cruising altitude.

There was really nothing to flying after they got to cruise control so Bo might as well talk. "I met her at the fair two days ago and she told me about her problems with her ex-boyfriend, Rick," Bo said.

"Yeah. That guy's a nasty piece of work. She came into work with a limp one day and said he had kicked her in the leg with his steel-toed shoes. I take it you saw the bruises on her neck?" Jim asked, surprising Bo.

"You knew that Rick was doing that to her and you didn't report him?" Bo asked, surprised and a little angry.

"What are we supposed to do, Bo? I told her she should call the police. But she got scared and told me she'd handle it. I guess marrying a total stranger was how she handled it," Jim said as the door to the cockpit opened and Layla came inside with the stewardess's cart.

"Hi," Layla said as she leaned over and kissed Bo's lips quickly.

"You okay?" Bo asked, touching her face gently with his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm here to ask if you want anything to drink before I serve the other passengers," Layla said, pushing a lock of his hair out of his eyes.

"A Dr. Pepper," Jim said.

"Jim, I've flown a lot of trips with you. Is Dr. Pepper all you ever drink?" Layla asked amused as she got a cup of ice and a cold soda can.

"Yep. Thanks, Layla," Jim said, taking a big drink out of the can.

"What about you, Bo?" Layla asked.

"A sprite," Bo said, brushing her face with his finger.

Layla gave him the drink and turned to her cart. "I have to go serve everyone else. Let me know if you need anything else," Layla said.

"Wait. One more kiss from a beautiful stewardess," Bo said, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Bo, I have drinks I have to serve," Layla said as Bo leaned in to kiss her.

"Just one more kiss," Bo whispered softly and touched her lips with his.

"I'll see you in a few hours when it's time to serve lunch," Layla said as they broke apart.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Darlin.' I love you," Bo said as she opened the curtain.

"I love you too," Layla said, a beautiful smile lighting her face. Bo sank back in his seat and watched her through the camera. This was really the best way for him to check that Rick didn't try anything

After serving some sodas and making sure everyone was comfortable on the flight,

Layla went to the back to sort things in the kitchen area. Once she made sure she did everything right, she was about to return to her set with a novel when she bumped into Rick. Layla wanted to scream but she didn't want to alarm the passengers.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Layla hissed and backed away from him. She quickly searched for a weapon.

"You've been avoiding me lately, and, I want to know why", he said in a menacing tone. Rick seemed drunk had he been drinking before the flight, probably Layla thought. His eyes were bloodshot red.

Layla kept a serious face. "I've been avoiding you because all you ever do is beat me. That is no way to treat a woman you love. It's been over between us the night you began to choke me. Rick , you could have killed me! I even put a restraining order on you.Its over between us, move on with your life." she said looking at him.

"The only person I want to be with, is you. No one else can have you understand?" Rick got more demanding he didn't know that Layla had gotten married and that her husband was a pilot and a cop on the plane.

"Rick, I said we were over. You need to leave me alone and I'm trying to work". Layla got impatient and tried to walk past him. But Rick stopped her and grabbed her arm. "Rick! Let me go!" she pleaded with him. Layla tried to struggle but he was too strong.

"You cannot escape me EVER! so quit trying. You belong to me and you know it! If you so much scream, I'll shoot you, okay?" Rick held a gun to Layla pointing it towards her abdomen. Layla swallowed and knew she was in big trouble. It was then Rick noticed Layla's wedding ring and engagement ring. How'd she get married so fast? "You got married?!" he asked in a rough voice.

Layla nodded. "To who?" Rick asked suspiciously. Layla looked at Rick "TO one of the airline Pilots. His name is Bo". Rick looked at her disgustingly "Took you long enough to move on did it? I can't believe you'd go behind my back to marry someone else! I thought we had a future Layla!"

Layla sighed. "So did I Rick. Until you started to beat me. I can't have a future with someone like that". Rick just shook his head and threw her down hard. "Maybe I should finish what I started a few nights ago. He began to kick Layla hard with his steel toed boots. Layla fell, hitting the counter first then the floor next. Spots flashed before her eyes. Her last thoughts were of Bo and how she feared she might not see him again.

Rick smiled then carried Layla hostage style in his arms and made his way towards the front. He then kept the gun trained on Layla. "Hello everyone. I'm your new host this evening. The stewardness had a little accident. I'll be taking over now".

The passengers gasped when they saw him. The little girl who had gotten scared earlier was even more frightened. She began to whimper "Mommy!" The young mother held her daughter safely in her arms.

Rick "I suggest everyone do what I say. If not some people will die on this flight. He looked at the young mother. "Keep the kid quiet, will you?"

Will watched nervously as the situation went from bad to worse. The little girl next to him was quieter since Rick had ordered her mother to keep her quiet. Will smiled at her gently and the little girl gave him a skight grin with her blue eyes full of tears.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Will whispered so Rick couldn't hear.

"I think so. I hope that he doesn't harm that stewardess. She was kind to my daughter," the young mother said, stroking her daughter's head and looking at Rick who still had Layla in his arms and was stroking her dark hair gently.

Will hoped so too. Layla was unconscious, but Will was starting to hear her moan. And judging from the bruises Rick had hit her a few times in the face and kicked her in the legs. There was also a red gash above her left eyebrow. It looked as if she had hit something and hard.

Will wondered if he could clear his gun without Rick noticing. Because he and Bo were both undercover cops the airline hadn't objected to them wearing their guns on board the plane. But maybe he could reason with Rick without having to use it and frightening the little girl more than she had been.

"Why don't you let the stewardess go? Can't you see she's bleeding?" Will asked, fixing Rick with a glare. This was all too reminiscent of what Dave had tried to do with Alicia when she was pregnant with Little Luke.

"You don't say? Well, she's mine, Boy," Rick sneered, kissing Layla through her dark curls.

"Never mind the fact that she's married?" Will asked. It was a good question. Like Jenna and Dave he was willing to destroy happiness for everyone.

Layla began to moan and started to wake up but then her head kept pounding, and she felt a bit dizzy. So Layla went back to the pretend unconcious state, figuring Will and Bo would get her out of this. Layla heard Will's voice and she knew that he knew she was in trouble.

Layla felt like hurling when RIck kept touching her gently as if they were still a couple which they weren't! She was married to Bo and she loved only Bo. The smell of alcohol on his breath was enough to make her sick. Layla had been feeling a bit sick lately, and this situation wasn't helping her feel better.

The little girl's name was Becky whom Layla had been kind to earlier. Becky smiled back at Will when he was grinning at her. He looked alot like that actor in Secret Window , Johnny Depp who was her favorite actor. Becky wanted to say hi, but was too scared that the man up front would notice and might shoot her and her mommy. So Becky just clung to her mother and pretended to go to sleep.

Rick glared back at Will "So what?! It's not like I care anyway. He took what is mine. I'm just getting her back", he sputtered angry.

Will kept glaring at him right back "She's not married to you Rick, and she isn't yours. Your going to be arrested for Hijacking a plane, taking people hostage, and

for nearly killing a stewardness. Do you want that on your record?" Will slowly cleared his gun with his right hand behind his back and pretended to scratch his back. Will wished Bo would come out soon he needed his help in taking Rick down

and rescueing Layla before she got hurt worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo noticed the quietness outside the cockpit. Before he had heard children crying and grownups talking. Then it got deadly quiet. Bo stood, removing his gun quietly from the holster her wore on his back.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Jim asked, concerned.

"It's a little too quiet out there. I'm just gonna check," Bo said, pushing the curtain open slightly.

The sight that met his eyes was enough to make him very angry. A man stood in front of all the passengers with a gun and Layla in his arms. Bo heard Layla's moans as the man stroked her face and hair gently. She had been hurt! That would account for the moans!

Bo looked beyond the man and Layla. Will stood there, his hand behind his back as he talked to Rick. It took Bo a second to realize this was Rick he was looking at. Also, knowing his nephew Will had his gun in his hand. He just wouldn't let Rick know that until he wanted him to know.

Bo removed the safety on his gun, praying for strength for him and his wife as he went out quietly from the cockpit. "Drop the gun," Bo ordered, putting the gun in Rick's back.

Rick turned slightly, holding Layla tightly in his arms. "Bo Duke?" Rick asked, his voice slurred. It was a huge indication that he was either drunk or had been using drugs.

"Drop the gun and let go of my wife," Bo ordered, his voice deadly calm.

Rick's eyes were wild. If he did realize that Bo and Will would shoot him if he didn't and released Layla and dropped the gun it would be a miracle of God. Rick stood there sneering at Bo and flung Layla aside. Bo heard her whimper as she hit the floor, but he would make sure she was okay after this ordeal was over. Right now he and Will had to make sure that Rick put down his gun.

Layla had hit the floor hard and let out a whimper. When Bo had entered the room, she felt relieved because then at least as long as he was around, Rick couldn't do any more harm to her. Layla still felt disoriented and a headache had begun to form. She simply laid there and didn't move much afraid she might provoke Rick to do

something bad.

Will sighed relieved Rick had let Layla go. Now if him and Bo could get the man to drop his gun and not harm anyone, the rest of the flight could go smoothly. But the chances of that seemed rare he thought dryly. "No one has to die today, Rick. You made the right choice by putting Layla down. Now, all we ask is for you to put the gun down , that way nobody esle gets hurt."

As if for possible bad timing, Jim went out to see what was going on. He saw Layla hurt on the floor, it looked like she had been abused again. Both Bo and Will now had their guns drawn and were trying to convince Rick to drop his gun. "What's going on here?" he demanded. Before they had taken off, Bo had asked him to put on a bullet proof vest. It would prevent him from dieing since Jim had offered to help

Bo and Will get rid of Rick for good. So Jim put it on.

Will wanted to smack his head. Jim had walked in on a bad timing. "We've got the situation under control, Jim. Nothing to worry about". Layla heard what all was going on, and all she could think was Jim go back into the cockpit! She didn't want her boss getting hurt in the middle of all this chaos. Layla had a bad feeling about all of this.She slowly, moved some and lifted her head to see what was going on. Both Bo and Will were in standing positions with their guns out. Bo was behind Rick with his gun in his back and Will had the front of him, in case he tried anything. If he shot anyone, Bo or Will could grab him and take him down.

Layla knew Rick wouldn't shoot her. But if someone who wasn't involved in this ordeal such as The main Pilot or one of the passengers was to walk in on this, they would most likely get shot just by being their. And now, that Rick knew two cops were on the plane with him, he could wind up shooting one of them to. Layla hoped it didn't come to that. She couldn't lose Bo after they had just gotten married. And Alicia couldn't lose a husband and Little Luke couldn't lose a father.

Will spoke again "Jim, please go back to the cockpit. This will be over soon". WIll at least hoped it would without anyone getting seriously hurt.

Rick spun around towards Jim and fired his gun twice. Jim surprised at first, then suddenly collapsed on the ground. Layla saw what happened and paniced "Noooooo! Jimmmmmm!" she screamed. Then she looked at Rick "You Coward! You shot my friend!"Layla tried to get up, but her head spun and she laid back down on the floor of the plane.

Rick didn't like being called a coward so he pointed the gun towards Layla he had it cocked and was slowly began pulling the trigger. Layla shocked that he turned on her, laid their helplessly.

Bo suddenly got angry and kept his gun trained on RIck again more firmly. Then two shots rang out but it wasn't from Rick's gun. RIck's eyes turn in an o of surprise then he looked at Bo who stood before him with an angry icy stare. "Nobody messes with my wife", Bo said firmly and watched as Rick collapsed beneath him.

Layla's head kept spinning so much, she felt slightly sick. She couldn't believe that Bo had to do what he had dreaded all morning long. She knew it must have been hard for him to shoot a criminal, even if they were human. Will then arrested Rick as he laid on the ground reading him his rights. Rick was still concious, but would be alright once he got to the hospital. This whole ordeal was making her feel sicker, and Layla could barely stand on her own. Layla knew that Bo would probably have to carry her the entire time and tend to her while also trying to fly the airplane. Layla passed out again. The pain was too great.

Bo quickly put his gun back in his holster and went to his wife who lay on the floor, moaning in pain. Bo gathered her in his arms and picked her up gently as he carried her to the cockpit. He put her down in his seat and went to get the first aid kit so he could clean the cut on her head.

"Bo," Layla moaned as she stroked his face feebly.

Bo gripped her hands and kissed each finger gently. "You're gonna be all right, Darlin.' Rick won't ever touch you again," Bo said as he applied some disinfectant to her forehead.

"Bo, I was so scared," Layla said, tears rolling down her face.

"I know, but I'm here now. Just hold still while I clean this cut," Bo said, gently wiping the access moisture off her forehead and bandaging her head gently.

"What's going to happen to Rick?" Layla asked as Bo took her in his arms and sat back down in his seat. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair and face gently.

"He'll have to go to the hospital, but after that he'll go to jail for attempted murder and assault," Bo said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Bo, he hurt me," Layla said shakily.

"I know. I saw the bruises on your legs where he kicked you. But he'll never hurt you again. I'll never hurt you like that either. You're my wife and I love you," Bo said, raising her head from his chest and kissing her bruised lips gently.

Layla gasped in pain as his lips touched hers. Bo stopped in shock and looked into her pain-filled eyes. "Does your mouth hurt?" Bo asked, concerned.

"A little bit. Rick always seemed to enjoy kicking my legs with those shoes of his and hitting me in the mouth," Layla said raggedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you," Bo apologized, stroking her battered face gently.

"It's all right. I like it when you kiss me. Your kisses show me that you love me," Layla said as Will came in, holstering his own gun.

"Will, where's Rick?" Bo asked, standing up and putting Layla in the seat he had just gotten out of.

"In the galley. I handcuffed both his hands and feet to the guardrail. I figured a wounded criminal is more dangerous than one that isn't," Will said as Layla got shakily to her feet.

"Layla, sit back down," Bo ordered, putting his hands on Layla's shoulders gently.

"I'll be fine, Bo. I have lunches I have to serve," Layla said, putting her hands firmly on his chest.

"Will, will you escort her to the galley? She's almost unsteady on her feet," Bo said, turning to his nephew.

"Sure, Uncle Bo," Will said, holding the curtain open for Layla.

"I love you," Bo said as he kissed Layla's lips again. Layla gasped again in pain, but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. I'll be back after I serve lunch," Layla said, stroking his face gently before she exited the cockpit. Bo sat down.

"She must really love you," Jim commented.

"Yeah, but I love her too. I'm just glad that Rick can never hurt her again," Bo said, as he helped Jim fly the plane.

"Yeah, she's fortunate she found you. Most guys would have run when they found out the girl they liked was being abused by a guy like Rick," Jim said.

"I'm not like most guys. I wonder what we get for lunch?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

'"You don't want to know. Believe me. People hate airline food. I've worked here for twenty years. Pilots make terrible passengers. For one thing we never touch the food. If I was you I'd wait until we land. Then you can take your wife out for a romantic candlelit dinner," Jim suggested.

Normally Bo would have taken that advice, but he was starving. Little did he know that Jim was right about the food.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo noticed the quietness outside the cockpit. Before he had heard children crying and grownups talking. Then it got deadly quiet. Bo stood, removing his gun quietly from the holster her wore on his back.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Jim asked, concerned.

"It's a little too quiet out there. I'm just gonna check," Bo said, pushing the curtain open slightly.

The sight that met his eyes was enough to make him very angry. A man stood in front of all the passengers with a gun and Layla in his arms. Bo heard Layla's moans as the man stroked her face and hair gently. She had been hurt! That would account for the moans!

Bo looked beyond the man and Layla. Will stood there, his hand behind his back as he talked to Rick. It took Bo a second to realize this was Rick he was looking at. Also, knowing his nephew Will had his gun in his hand. He just wouldn't let Rick know that until he wanted him to know.

Bo removed the safety on his gun, praying for strength for him and his wife as he went out quietly from the cockpit. "Drop the gun," Bo ordered, putting the gun in Rick's back.

Rick turned slightly, holding Layla tightly in his arms. "Bo Duke?" Rick asked, his voice slurred. It was a huge indication that he was either drunk or had been using drugs.

"Drop the gun and let go of my wife," Bo ordered, his voice deadly calm.

Rick's eyes were wild. If he did realize that Bo and Will would shoot him if he didn't and released Layla and dropped the gun it would be a miracle of God. Rick stood there sneering at Bo and flung Layla aside. Bo heard her whimper as she hit the floor, but he would make sure she was okay after this ordeal was over. Right now he and Will had to make sure that Rick put down his gun.

Layla had hit the floor hard and let out a whimper. When Bo had entered the room, she felt relieved because then at least as long as he was around, Rick couldn't do any more harm to her. Layla still felt disoriented and a headache had begun to form. She simply laid there and didn't move much afraid she might provoke Rick to do

something bad.

Will sighed relieved Rick had let Layla go. Now if him and Bo could get the man to drop his gun and not harm anyone, the rest of the flight could go smoothly. But the chances of that seemed rare he thought dryly. "No one has to die today, Rick. You made the right choice by putting Layla down. Now, all we ask is for you to put the gun down , that way nobody esle gets hurt."

As if for possible bad timing, Jim went out to see what was going on. He saw Layla hurt on the floor, it looked like she had been abused again. Both Bo and Will now had their guns drawn and were trying to convince Rick to drop his gun. "What's going on here?" he demanded. Before they had taken off, Bo had asked him to put on a bullet proof vest. It would prevent him from dieing since Jim had offered to help

Bo and Will get rid of Rick for good. So Jim put it on.

Will wanted to smack his head. Jim had walked in on a bad timing. "We've got the situation under control, Jim. Nothing to worry about". Layla heard what all was going on, and all she could think was Jim go back into the cockpit! She didn't want her boss getting hurt in the middle of all this chaos. Layla had a bad feeling about all of this.She slowly, moved some and lifted her head to see what was going on. Both Bo and Will were in standing positions with their guns out. Bo was behind Rick with his gun in his back and Will had the front of him, in case he tried anything. If he shot anyone, Bo or Will could grab him and take him down.

Layla knew Rick wouldn't shoot her. But if someone who wasn't involved in this ordeal such as The main Pilot or one of the passengers was to walk in on this, they would most likely get shot just by being their. And now, that Rick knew two cops were on the plane with him, he could wind up shooting one of them to. Layla hoped it didn't come to that. She couldn't lose Bo after they had just gotten married. And Alicia couldn't lose a husband and Little Luke couldn't lose a father.

Will spoke again "Jim, please go back to the cockpit. This will be over soon". WIll at least hoped it would without anyone getting seriously hurt.

Rick spun around towards Jim and fired his gun twice. Jim surprised at first, then suddenly collapsed on the ground. Layla saw what happened and paniced "Noooooo! Jimmmmmm!" she screamed. Then she looked at Rick "You Coward! You shot my friend!"Layla tried to get up, but her head spun and she laid back down on the floor of the plane.

Rick didn't like being called a coward so he pointed the gun towards Layla he had it cocked and was slowly began pulling the trigger. Layla shocked that he turned on her, laid their helplessly.

Bo suddenly got angry and kept his gun trained on RIck again more firmly. Then two shots rang out but it wasn't from Rick's gun. RIck's eyes turn in an o of surprise then he looked at Bo who stood before him with an angry icy stare. "Nobody messes with my wife", Bo said firmly and watched as Rick collapsed beneath him.

Layla's head kept spinning so much, she felt slightly sick. She couldn't believe that Bo had to do what he had dreaded all morning long. She knew it must have been hard for him to shoot a criminal, even if they were human. Will then arrested Rick as he laid on the ground reading him his rights. Rick was still concious, but would be alright once he got to the hospital. This whole ordeal was making her feel sicker, and Layla could barely stand on her own. Layla knew that Bo would probably have to carry her the entire time and tend to her while also trying to fly the airplane. Layla passed out again. The pain was too great.

Bo quickly put his gun back in his holster and went to his wife who lay on the floor, moaning in pain. Bo gathered her in his arms and picked her up gently as he carried her to the cockpit. He put her down in his seat and went to get the first aid kit so he could clean the cut on her head.

"Bo," Layla moaned as she stroked his face feebly.

Bo gripped her hands and kissed each finger gently. "You're gonna be all right, Darlin.' Rick won't ever touch you again," Bo said as he applied some disinfectant to her forehead.

"Bo, I was so scared," Layla said, tears rolling down her face.

"I know, but I'm here now. Just hold still while I clean this cut," Bo said, gently wiping the access moisture off her forehead and bandaging her head gently.

"What's going to happen to Rick?" Layla asked as Bo took her in his arms and sat back down in his seat. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair and face gently.

"He'll have to go to the hospital, but after that he'll go to jail for attempted murder and assault," Bo said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Bo, he hurt me," Layla said shakily.

"I know. I saw the bruises on your legs where he kicked you. But he'll never hurt you again. I'll never hurt you like that either. You're my wife and I love you," Bo said, raising her head from his chest and kissing her bruised lips gently.

Layla gasped in pain as his lips touched hers. Bo stopped in shock and looked into her pain-filled eyes. "Does your mouth hurt?" Bo asked, concerned.

"A little bit. Rick always seemed to enjoy kicking my legs with those shoes of his and hitting me in the mouth," Layla said raggedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you," Bo apologized, stroking her battered face gently.

"It's all right. I like it when you kiss me. Your kisses show me that you love me," Layla said as Will came in, holstering his own gun.

"Will, where's Rick?" Bo asked, standing up and putting Layla in the seat he had just gotten out of.

"In the galley. I handcuffed both his hands and feet to the guardrail. I figured a wounded criminal is more dangerous than one that isn't," Will said as Layla got shakily to her feet.

"Layla, sit back down," Bo ordered, putting his hands on Layla's shoulders gently.

"I'll be fine, Bo. I have lunches I have to serve," Layla said, putting her hands firmly on his chest.

"Will, will you escort her to the galley? She's almost unsteady on her feet," Bo said, turning to his nephew.

"Sure, Uncle Bo," Will said, holding the curtain open for Layla.

"I love you," Bo said as he kissed Layla's lips again. Layla gasped again in pain, but she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. I'll be back after I serve lunch," Layla said, stroking his face gently before she exited the cockpit. Bo sat down.

"She must really love you," Jim commented.

"Yeah, but I love her too. I'm just glad that Rick can never hurt her again," Bo said, as he helped Jim fly the plane.

"Yeah, she's fortunate she found you. Most guys would have run when they found out the girl they liked was being abused by a guy like Rick," Jim said.

"I'm not like most guys. I wonder what we get for lunch?" Bo asked, changing the subject.

'"You don't want to know. Believe me. People hate airline food. I've worked here for twenty years. Pilots make terrible passengers. For one thing we never touch the food. If I was you I'd wait until we land. Then you can take your wife out for a romantic candlelit dinner," Jim suggested.

Normally Bo would have taken that advice, but he was starving. Little did he know that Jim was right about the food.


	6. Chapter 6

Layla tried to lean on Will as she made it into the galley. She tried making it on her own to the kitchen and almost

collapsed. Will caught her in his arms and helped her back up. "Layla, I know your independant and like to do things

by yourself. But you do need some help going into the kitchen and fixing the meal. How bout I help you out? I do have some

cooking skills and cooking airplane food can't be that hard. Will figured Rick would be fine chained up And that he was too

hurt to try anything.

And so the two cooked the meal together . They both fixed steak w/ gravy, biscuits mashed potatoes and green beans. When they

were done, the food looked like one of those tv dinners. Layla tried adding spice to them to make them more flavorable but

she knew most people wouldn't enjoy the food. Will helped her serve the food out to people. Becky the little girl had woken

from her nap and had been coloring. Layla smiled at her glad that Rick hadn't harmed her or her mother "I haven't

forgotten you, sweetie. Once your done eating, Will here can escort you to meet the pilots". The little girl seemed happy about

that.

SOon they made it back to the Cockpit. Layla opened the Kertain and brought the lunches in "I'm Back" she said softly with

Will helping her by holding her up.

Bo looked up at his wife. She was barely able to stand and had her slender arm around Will's neck. Bo put his controls on automatic and stood up. Walking over to his wife he took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked, holding her tightly to his chest. Layla had her hands against his chest and her hands were clenched tight.

"Sore and tired. I'll be glad when this flight is over," Layla said, burying her head in Bo's chest.

"Me too. jim was warning me about airline food. I want to get a doctor to look at you and then, Mrs. Duke, I want to treat you to a romantic dinner," Bo said, stroking her dark hair. When Rick was beating her her hair had come loose. Bo grasped thick handfuls of her silky dark curls and wrapped them tightly around his fingers.

"Bo, I'm fine. Just a little sore and tired. I don't need to see a doctor," Layla said, raising her head from Bo's shoulder.

Bo took her head in his hands and laid it firmly against his chest again. "Layla, you are not all right. I want to make sure that Rick didn't break anything. I'm your husband. I have to think about these things," Bo said, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I guess I still have to get used to having a husband," Layla said as Bo sat down and Layla sat on his lap. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in Bo's hair.

"I love you, Layla," Bo said softly.

"I love you too, Bo. Can Will bring Becky in here?" Layla asked tiredly.

"Who's Becky?" Bo asked, massaging her face gently with his hand.

"A little girl who was scared of flying. I told her that Will could bring her in here after lunch," Layla said, kissing his callused hand gently.

"Of course. What do you think, Jim?" Bo asked his new friend.

"I don't mind if you don't," Jim said as Bo stood and put his wife in the chair.

"Just stay here and I'll go get her," Bo said, kissing his wife's lips gently.

"Bo, I told her Will would bring her in here," Layla said, before falling asleep.

"You just rest, Darlin.' Lord knows, you deserve to rest," Bo said, gently kissing her lips, chin and forehead gently. Bo was relieved that Layla was all right. A little tired and sore, but all right. Bo was going to be the most wonderful husband to her. He'll help her forget all about Rick. As he picked up the little girl he wondered if he and Layla should try to have children.

Bo loved kids. It seemed only right that he should have some of his own. He just hoped Layla wanted them too. If she thought they were too old then maybe they could adopt.

Layla slept for most of the flight. She fell asleep right where Bo had left her, in his pilot's seat. She slept peacefully

to for the first time in days.

The little girl was still coloring in her coloring book when BO came into the galley again. "Is there a Becky on here?"

he asked smiling.

Becky raised her hand as if she were in school. "I'm right here".

TO Bo, Becky was the cutest little girl he had ever seen. "I'm Bo and I'm one of the Pilots. You said you wanted to meet

us and see the cockpit?"

The little girl nodded and put down her coloring book. BO scooped the little girl in his arms and they went behind the Kurtain.

Layla was still asleep when Bo entered back into the Cockpit. Becky looked at everything in awe. The whole sky was the

color blue and there was white fluffy clouds.

"Hi, kiddo I'm Jim Layla said you were scared to fly", he said. Becky nodded. "Well, there's nothing to be scared of except

for bad men like Rick. Other than that, flying is safe. Right Bo?"

Layla woke up a few hours later, groaning slightly. Bo flipped the switch on the plane on his side to automatic pilot and stooped in front of her running his hands over her face gently.

"Bo," she whispered as he stroked her face lovingly and she kissed his fingers.

"Are you all right, Darlin?' We're almost about ready to land?" Bo asked, concerned.

Layla smiled weakly as she gazed at him with a loving look. "I'm fine, Bo. I love you," Layla said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a lingering kiss.

"I love you too," Bo whispered softly as he took her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

"Did Becky come in here?" Layla asked groggily.

"A few hours ago. Speaking of which, Layla, I want children. What about you?" Bo asked, massaging her shoulders gently with his hands.

Layla looked up at him, surprise evident in her eyes. "Bo, I don't know. Aren't we too old to have children?" Layla asked, the surprise replaced by tears.

Bo touched her bruised and battered face gently. "I know that I love you. I also know that with you I feel like a boy again. My cousin, Luke, had his last daughter when he was in his thirties," Bo said.

"I don't know, Bo. I just married you so fast. I don't know if I want children yet," Layla said, her voice broken slightly.

"Think about it, Darlin.' If you don't want be pregnant with a child can we at least adopt?" Bo asked, wrapping her hair around his fingers gently.

"Okay. I'll think about it," Layla said. Bo leaned in and kissed her gently. Layla didn't gasp with pain this time as his lips gently touched hers. In fact she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bo hoped she would really think about having a baby. He wanted a little girl that he could spoil that looked like his wife.

As Layla kept kissing Bo, she thought about the idea of having Children. It sounded wonderful but what if it was too risky

now to try to have one? Layla didn't think it was too risky to have them in her thirties but if she waited to have them in her

late forties, then it would be too risky. Maybe her and Bo could have children of their own. The thought of that made her

smile because she loved kids and she could tell that Bo loved them to. Kissing a co-pilot while he flew the airplane

was just a romantic feeling. Bo held her in his arms as he tried to fly the plane so he could protect her and watched

over her. As they got somewhat closer to the ground, Layla could see they were fixing to land in a runway. She sighed

relieved to be back home with a loving caring husband. Layla knew that she wouldn't have any strength to walk off this plane

as tired as she was and BO would have to carry her off. "Bo, I do want us to have kids of our own, if its too risky, we

can adopt" she said as they broke from his kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo was so happy at hearing that that he scooped his wife up in his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'd hoped you'd agree," Bo said, stroking her hair and shoulders gently.

"I only want them if you don't think we are too old," Layla said limply as she laid her head against his solid chest. It was then Bo noticed how tired his girl really was. As soon as they got off this plane Rick wasn't the only one going to the hospital. Bo was going to take her there and having her checked out. He could also have them run tests to see if she could even bear children.

"I don't think we are, but you are going to the hospital after we land, Darlin.' We can see if Rick hurt you any worse than he did and if we can even have children," Bo said, cupping her face gently and looking into her eyes.

"I don't think Rick hurt me that badly, Bo. I'm just really tired and I have a couple of bruises," Layla said, protesting weakly.

"Don't argue with your husband. It's a lost cause to. Even if you're not that badly injured we can still see if we can have children," Bo said, kindly, but firmly.

"Okay," Layla said flatly as she rested her head against Bo's chest again.

"Are you going to be able to walk off the plane, Layla?" Bo asked, sitting back down with his wife on his lap.

"I don't know. I just feel so sleepy. It's hard to keep my eyes open," Layla said yawning as she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck.

Bo then realized that Layla was in no condition to stand. Bo would have to carry her off the plane. Judging nby how she felt she might have to stay in the hospital overnight. Bo watched as Jim landed the plane, holding Layla securely in his strong arms. By that point Layla had fallen asleep again, her head fallen forward in his chest.

Bo stroked her hair gently as he stood and scooped her up in his arms. As soon as he got off the plane he and Will were going to call the hospital. Bo only hoped that Layla would be all right and that Rick would live so he could press charges against him.

Bo and the others and Layla got safely off the plane. Will called an ambulance and they rode with Layla to the hospital.

When Layla and the others got to the hospital the Doctor and nurses looked at her and admittediately took her in. The

doctor ran some tests even the ones that Bo had requested to see if they could have children.

Layla waited for the Doctor to come in she had woken up again to see what was going on. The Doctor examined her more then

spoke to her, Bo and Will.

"Good thing she isn't hurt worse than she already is. Layla is suffering from a minor concussion, she had somehow fell and

hit her forehead against a table possibly a counter top when she was struck. She also has minor bruises which should heal

in no time as long as they are properly cared for. As for being able to have children, no, Layla, you and your husband aren't

too old. Lots of couples have children in their late thirties and early forties. Its only too risky if you wait and decide

to have children at the age of forty eight or above that".

Layla smiled glad to hear that they were able to have children. She wanted some and so did Bo before it got to late. But

she had to wait until she was completely healed and better from her ordeal to start having children. The Doctor spoke

again "Layla will be fine but we do need to keep her overnight just for observation, other than that, if nothing else occurs

she can go back home".

Layla just hoped that she could now be free from Rick. She wanted to have a life of her own so that she wouldn't always

be afraid and constantly looking over her shoulder. Little did both Layla and Bo know, that this wouldn't be the last they

would hear from Rick. Rick laid in the intensive care unit while the doctors operated on him. Sure, Rick would go to jail

for charges pressed against him. But later in the future he would try to pay Bo back by trying to destroy his family.

If he couldn't have Layla, no one could. Little did he know BO would always stop him and rescue his wife and future girl

everytime they were in trouble.

Bo sat next to his wife's hospital bed as the nurse put medicine on her face gently. "Oww!" Layla moaned, squeezing Bo's hand tightly. Bo leaned over and kissed her neck gently.

"Thanks," Layla croaked, running her hand through his blond hair.

"You're welcome. Nurse, how bad is her concussion?" Bo asked, taking her hand back in his and massaging it gently.

"Not that bad, Mr. Duke. The good Lord must have been watching out for her today and I know you've gotten some good news of your own," the nurse smiled warmly.

"Yes. When Layla's all better and when we get back to Hazzard we ware going to try having a baby," Bo said.

"That's wonderful news. All the beatings that that man must have given her didn't harm her in any way. She's going to be able to have children," the nurse said, leaving the room.

"Bo, I'm so sorry that our romantic dinner got ruined," Layla said, moaning slightly.

Bo kissed her lips gently. "It's not your fault, Darlin.' And who says our romantic evening got ruined? Tomorrow after you're released I'm treating you to dinner. And then you can spend the rest of the day telling me how much you love me and love kissing me," Bo laughed as he ran his hand through her hair, bringing a few of her dark curls to his lips.

"I do love you, Bo," Layla said.

"I love you too, Darlin.' So, kiss me, Wife," Bo commanded, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He heard her soft sigh as she kissed him, stroking his face and hair feebly. Layla was the one who broke the kiss.

"Bo, what about Rick? He's not going to leave me alone," Layla said, placing her fingers over Bo's lips. It was her way to stop Bo's kisses by placing her slender fingers over his mouth. Bo gripped her wrist and kissed each finger gently.

"I don't know about Rick. I know that it will be a long time, if ever, when he gets out of jail. Just don't think about that. You're my wife, I love you, and I'm going to treat you like you've always deserved," Bo said, covering her mouth with his. Bo never wanted her thinking about Rick again. From now on she'd have a husband who loved her and would shower her with his love every day.

The one thing he didn't count on was that Rick would get his revenge years later on his wife and future baby.

And so Layla tried not to think about Rick. He was going to be locked away awhile and they didn't need to worry about him

at the very moment. Layla kept kissing Bo. He was such a wonderful husband and so patient with her. Layla looked forward

into having kids with Bo. It felt great to finally feel at peace with herself, with God, and to finally be married.

Layla knew that her and Bo married fast, but it was only to protect her from Rick, and they really loved each other.

Meeting Bo for the first time had been love at first site for Layla. Before Bo, she never believed in love at first site.

Also, she didn't think the right man for her even exsisted

Layla looked at BO as they kissed in her hospital bed. Bo was a fantastic kisser.He must have made the ladies before her

feel weak in the knees. She also wondered what he was like when he was younger. The smell of his cologne brought her back

to him who held her closer and kept kissing her. Layla ran her fingers through his blonde hair. She was glad he saved her

life back on that plane who knows what Rick could have done to her, had Bo and Will not been on that flight.

Layla planned on quitting her job at the airport the next day. She hated that she would be telling Jim that she quit.

But she also would invite Jim to come visit them since she knew that him and Bo had become such good friends since

working together. Layla had known Jim for years and so she knew him and Bo would get along.

Layla looked into Bo's eyes "How did I ever get so lucky to have you? YOur so kind to me,Bo. You never treat me the

way Rick does". she smiled as she said that looking at him. Layla wondered where they were going to live.


	8. Chapter 8

Bo rubbed her face gently with his fingers. They had stopped kissing for a moment and Layla looked as happy as a sleeping cat. Bo looked at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm glad I'm not like Rick. Rick beat you and hurt you every day. I'm your husband. I'll never hit you while claiming to love you," Bo said, trailing his lips down her face to her lips.

"I love you," Layla whispered softly just as their lips touched softly.

"I love you too," Bo whispered back after their short kiss.

"Bo, where's Will?" Layla asked drowsily, stroking his face tiredly with her thin slender hand.

Bo gripped her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand gently. "He's doing the paperwork for Rick. It'll take a couple of hours. Now just relax, Darlin.' You've been through a lot and you need to keep your strength up for the flight home that I've scheduled in two days," Bo said.

"Bo, where are we gonna live after we get back to Hazzard? Your uncle's house is kind of small with your cousin and his family and your nephew and his wife and son. Also your cousin Daisy lives there," Layla said, not quite willing to relax like Bo had told her to.

"Don't worry about that, Darlin.' We'll think about that when we get back to Hazzard. Just go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up," Bo said, knowing he sounded like an overprotective parent.

"Bo, are you going anywhere?" Layla asked, fighting sleep.

"No. You don't have a roommate so I'll crash on that bed next to yours," Bo said, pulling an extra comforter out of the closet and putting it on her.

"Bo, can you kiss me first?" Layla asked. Bo wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and kissed her firmly. After making sure that she was asleep Bo laid down on the bed and, as tired as he was, fell asleep.

That night Layla slept peacefully without a major problem. She fell asleep almost as soon as she laid down on the pillow.

She was safe now and had nothing to worry about for awhile since Bo was there to protect her. Layla slept throughout the

night not having to wake up at all. The next morning the nurse came to check on her and brought her breakfast. Layla

ate it knowing she had to get her strength up. She saw Bo still sleeping on the bed. He looked peacefull sleeping and Layla

knew how tired he was last night. So she tried not to make much noise since she didn't want to wake him.

Jim came in the room and brought in some flowers. The way people do when someone was in the hospital. The flowers wasn't

roses since they were no longer dating. Instead, he brought fresh tulips. "How you feeling Layla?" Jim sat next to her

in a chair. He noticed Bo sleeping in the next bed. He handed her the flowers then she put them in a vase. "Better than

yesturday. My strength is slowly returning. Jim, I'm so sorry Rick shot at you". Layla apoligized.

"You have nothing to apoligize for Layla. I knew how crazy Rick was yet I walked out on everything. That I shouldn't

have done. I should have stayed in the cockpit. But I wanted to make sure everyone was okay. Good thing Bo and Will made

me wear this bullet proof vest before we took off". Jim grinned and showed her the bullet proof vest. I wasn't about to

fly the plane without some kind of protection. I know how Rick is. I'm just glad that you finally come to your senses and

realize he isn't the right kind of man for you. Your lucky to have found Bo he is someone who can protect you Layla. I hope

you two have a happy long marriage together."

Layla smiled upon hearing all that. "Thanks Jim. I've enjoyed flying with you for nearly twenty years. But, I hope you

do realize now that I'm married, I'm going to have to quit my job as a flight attendant. BO and I want to settle down and

raise children".

JIm looked at her he seemed dissapointed that she was quitting but he understood to. "I understand that Layla, I really do.

It's just that its going to be hard to find another flight attendant that is wonderful as you".

Layla beamed at hearing that she was a good flight attendant. "oh Jim, I'm sure that in time, you'll find another attractive

flight attendant that will be as good as me, and who knows, maybe she can be the one who you will date, and spend the

rest of your life with". commented Layla.

"Yeah but the change will take some use getting to." said Jim . He saw Bo getting awake. "Hey Bo, sleep well buddy?"

Bo rubbed his hand over his face and looked at his friend. "All right I suppose. And I wake up and hear you flirting with my wife," Bo said, teasing Jim with a tired grin.

"And have you gunning after me? I would never flirt with your wife. That'd be like committing suicide. I just came with these flowers and to wish you two the best of everything. I think she married you too soon, but at least you'll never hurt her," Jim said, walking out of the room.

Bo went over to his wife's bed and sat in the hard molded chair next to her. "How do ya feel this mornin,' Darlin?' Any aches or pains?" Bo asked, picking up her slender hand and pressing it to his lips firmly.

"A little sore. I'm ready to go home though. I want to get our family life started. I can't do that when I'm lying in a hospital bed," Layla said, stroking his face gently.

"You'll be out tonight. As soon as we get out of here we're going to dinner, Mrs. Duke," Bo said, his voice warm and gentle.

"Bo, I don't know. Does my face look terrible?" Layla hesitated.

"Your lips look a little bruised, but that's about it. A good deal of your bruises were on your arms and legs and of course, around your throat where Rick tried to choke you a few nights before we met. But we can remedy that. Just wear a long sleeved blouse and pants and wear your hair down and that should cover the bruises," Bo said, stroking her curly hair.

"What about the bruises on my lips?" Layla asked, touching her mouth self-consciously.

"Lipstick. That should remedy that. But I' don't think anyone will notice," Bo said.

"Are we still going home tomorrow?" Layla asked, changing the subject.

"Yep. I want to get you as far from Rick as possible. Will's already gone home. He said he would after he did the paperwork last night. he wanted to get back to Alicia and the baby, Bo said as the doctor came in and examined Layla's eyes.

"Well, Mrs. Duke, you look much better and since you look better we can't keep you here any longer," the doctor said kindly.

"You mean I can leave?" Layla asked.

"Yes. Just take it easy and take these if you feel any pain," the doctor said, giving Bo painkillers as he left the room.

"Let's go home, Bo. I want that romantic dinner and I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow," Layla said as Bo helped her stand to her feet. Bo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips firmly.

"Believe me I want to go out to eat and wake up with you in my arms too," Bo said after five minutes of kissing her. Layla hobbled painfully over to her suitcase and dressed in the bathroom. She came out wearing a baggy pair of khalki pants and a lavender shirt.

"I'm ready," Layla said, hobbling back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's good. I'm gonna take our bags down to the rental car and then I'm coming back to get you. I told the hospital staff that I want to carry you out. That way everyone will know that you're my girl," Bo said, giving her a short brief kiss before he grabbed their luggage.

While Bo was putting the luggage away, Layla reached into her purse and pulled out some pink lipstick. While most women

liked to wear red lipstick, Layla liked to wear pink or just lipgloss. She applied it and let her hair down and brushed

it. When she came out of the room, she was ready to go home.

Bo was so wonderful to her he never acted the same way that Rick did. He treated her like a princess the way a woman

should be treated. Layla knew she had married him too soon, but it was love at first site for the two of them and at least

this time it wasn't a bad decision she had made. It was either marry now and have kids, because if she waited much longer,

It might be too late.

Layla hoped in about several weeks all the bruises would be gone. They made her feel self-concious about herself and made

her not want to go out in public. She had to wear long sleeves and pants all the time. Layla popped in a pain killer using a can

of soda. Her legs still hurt and so did her stomach, but at least she could move around a little even though she hobbled.

As she waited for Bo, Layla wondered how on earth was she going inside the restaurant when she still hobbled some. Would

Bo have to carry her inside their as well? Not that she minded. Layla loved being in his strong arms. She felt they would

always be there to protect her.

As Layla hobbled over to the bed, she then lost her balance and started to fall backwards towards the floor just as Bo

was coming in. "BOOOOOO!" Layla screamed and paniced she couldn't find anything to hold onto as she fell. Layla closed

her eyes and expected to hit the floor hard.

Bo had just finished putting a suitcase up when he heard Layla call for him. He turned just in time to see her fall forward. Running as fast as he could he caught her up in his arms before she could hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" Bo asked, taking deep breaths. Layla was doing the same thing as she gripped huge handfuls of his shirt.

"I think so. Bo, I hurt so badly I can hardly move," Layla whimpered.

"It's all right. I'm here now," Bo said, lifting her face so he could kiss her gently. Layla kissed him back, moving her hands from his shirt to his face.

"Bo, I love you," Layla moaned when they broke apart.

"I love you too. Are you ready to go?" Bo asked, massaging her face gently.

"Bo, I don't know if I can even walk out the door. My legs and stomach hurt from where Rick kicked me," Layla confessed raggedly.

"I'll carry you. Besides you being in pain we can make it look like a man who loves his wife so much," Bo said.

"It's not going to look suspicious?" Layla asked warily.

"No. Just trust me, Sweetheart," Bo said, picking Layla up gently. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her dark head against his shoulder, kissing his neck gently.

"I love you, Bo," Layla moaned as they left the hotel room.

"I love you too. I just hope this restaurant's good. I want to treat you to something nice," Bo said as they entered the elevator. Bo drove to the restaurant that a doctor had recommended. It was Chinese and Bo hadn't really eaten Chinese, but since Layla said she liked Chinese when he'd met her Bo was willing to try it. He just hoped that she felt well enough to eat after her ordeal.

Layla looked forward to eating Chinese food and thought it was sweet of Bo to try to eat the food with her. She knew most

Chinese food restaurants would have at least something he would like to try. As Bo picked her up and carried her in his arms,

Layla felt like they were some couple that had escaped from one of the romance novels that she liked to read so much.

Like that couple in Christmas comes to Willow Creek. She was Jessie and he was Ray. Except for one thing, they didn't

have a child together yet.

Layla looked forward into having children. She hoped that she would be the best mom ever to them and provide them warmth,

safety, and security and a loving Christian home. Layla hoped that she could do that without Rick being around. As Bo

carried her through the restaurant when they arrived, people looked up and smiled at them as they entered. BO had been

right, they looked like a couple very much in love. And he looked like a husband who really loved his wife. As the waiter

greeted them, Bo told them where he wanted them to sit. The waiter nodded and directed them to a private area on the

balcony where a table for two sat and two candles were lit, followed by soft music playing.

As Layla held his neck, she looked at Bo. Bo made her feel good about herself and made her feel beautiful even though

she didn't think she looked that way now with all the bruises on her. BO was a sweet, kind and nice person. He cared

about her and other's safety as a cop or person. Layla gazed into his eyes as they waited for the waitor to come back.

"I take it, you like the place?" Bo asked grinning. Layla nodded "It's beautiful". she continued to gaze into his eyes

hoping he would kiss her again.


	9. chapter9

Bo looked into his wife's eyes as he held her in his arms. Her eyes were asking him to kiss her. Bo set her on her feet and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, kissing her as if he was never going to kiss her again.  
"I love you, Bo," Layla gasped after a few minutes.  
"I love you too, Sweetheart," Bo said as they sat at their table, Bo sat holding her hand in his and stroking it gently. Her hands were so soft and smelled so good! He had asked her what it was that she had put on her hands their first night together as husband and wife and she had said it was wild honeysuckle. Bo loved that smell. Will and Luke had both said that their wives had different smells that both men had liked. Lori wore apple lotion and Alicia lavender. Bo was glad his girl had a lotion that he liked.  
"Bo, I'm glad you're willing to try Chinese food," Layla said, smiling after they had given the waiter their order.  
"I normally wouldn't try Chinese food, but for you I'd do it," Bo said, bringing her hands to his lips.  
"That's why I'm so happy that you're willing to try it. You love me that much," Layla said, stroking his curly blond hair gently.  
And you love me that much to marry me when you didn't even know me that well and to try having a baby with me," Bo said, leaning over the table and giving her one short, brief kiss on her bruised lips.  
"I loved you the first time I saw you when you came to the fair. and I want your baby, Bo. Even Rick never treated me like you do. He wasn't always abusive. When we first met he was kind and gentle, but when I talked to one of his old girlfriends she said that Rick was possessive and violent. I confronted him on it and that was the first time he had ever hit me. he said that if I ever brought it up or tried to leave him, he'd kill me," Layla said, tears coming to her eyes.  
"Layla, I'm sorry," Bo said, bringing his chair around the table so he could sit next to her and cradle her head in his chest.  
"I was so stupid, Bo. I thought he loved me. I even convinced myself that he'd change. Then when he tried to choke me last week I realized I had to get away. And that's when I met you. Even when you're angry at me you never choke me or hit me," Layla said, smiling shakily.  
":No. I don't do that. A woman deserves respect. As angry as I'll ever get I'll never choke you and claim to love you while I do it. Your neck's too pretty for me to do that anyway. I'd rather kiss your neck than try to strangle you," Bo said.  
"Thanks. I know now why I feel so safe around you," Layla said.  
"But that does raise another question; Why did Rick try to choke you?" Bo asked, rubbing her hand methodically.  
"I did something that got him angry. He's very domineering. He says that I was his and that there were things I couldn't do. He expected me to cook for him every night and I bought something that he hated, but I liked. He got angry and started to hit and kick me. Then when I couldn't even move because I was in so much pain he picked me up by the hair and started to choke me until I nearly lost consciousness. Then he threw me against the counter and left in a huff," Layla said, the tears in her eyes spilling over.  
Bo felt anger rise in him as his wife described all that Rick had done. He had nearly killed Layla over something so ridiculous as food! Bo closed his eyes briefly counting to ten. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife.  
"You are safe now, Sweetheart. You and our baby-when he or she is born-are going to be safe. Just because you told me this doesn't change how I feel for you. I still want you," Bo said, touching her lips gently with his.  
"That's why I love you so much. No man has ever treated me like you do," Layla said, stroking his face gently.  
"Not even your father?" Bo asked, kissing her from her ear to her lips.  
"Not even him. He was just like Rick. He thought that love was hitting me, my mother, and three sisters. He's a very strict Catholic and if you don't do everything right you are living in sin," Layla said.  
"Then I'm glad God brought you to me. After tonight we'll never bring this up again. I want you to enjoy God's and my love," Bo said, tracing her face with his finger.  
Bo and Layla enjoyed the dinner and the rest of the night. By the time they got on the plane the next day Layla looked much happier. It was probably a weight off of her that she had told Bo what marriage to her would be like. Bo was happy to be going home to Hazzard. He was ready to start his family and to tell his family about the conversations he'd had with Layla the night before at dinner. If he couldn't protect her then God and his family would.

Layla was so glad when they arrived back at the Duke's home hours later. The sound of the place was like home to Layla.

Everyone greeted them and Alicia and Will hugged and kissed one another. Layla was glad that Alicia didn't hate her for

borrowing Will for that short time on the Flight. ANd Will came back in one piece. Once they got there everyone hugged

them and told them how they had heard about the flight on the news.

Lori looked at them relieved "I was hoping you'd be okay. You three had us all worried sick. Layla, he beated you again,

didn't he?"

Layla nodded "He would have shot me to, if Bo hadn't shot him first." Lori hugged her tight "It's all over now, Layla. Your

here with us and that's what matters". Layla instantly liked Lori. She was down to earth to be a country music star probably

because the way she was raised.

Uncle Jessie came out briefly to see what all the commotion was about. He told Daisy to keep an eye out on the food. They

were having seafood that night. Jessie hoped Layla liked seafood, if not, he could cook something else. Uncle Jessie

saw they were home, and he was glad. He hugged all of them including Layla and reassured her she'd be safe from now on

because she had all of them to look after her.

Layla smiled at him. Uncle Jessie was like the Dad or Grandpa she never had when she was younger. He was kind and he cared

about her very much. "We're having Seafood tonight. Shrimp, fish the works. I hope you like it Layla." he winked at her.

Layla smiled in return "I love Seafood, I just don't get to eat it very often because I'm always on the go", she explained.

Uncle Jessie "Well, your in for a real treat. We have Seafood at least once a week. BO and Luke love to go fishing right

BO?"

Bo stayed close to Layla, his arm around her waist as they hugged everyone. Bo grinned at Uncle Jesse's question. "That's right, Uncle Jesse. You haven't even tasted anything so delicious as Uncle Jesse's fish," Bo said, looking at his wife.  
"It sounds good," Layla said as they all sat down and drank some coffee. A few hours later Bo and Layla sat on the porch swing in each other's arms, smelling the wonderful aroma of the fish cooking. Nether one said anything. They were just enjoying each other's company and periodically kissing each other.  
"I love you," Bo said softly after the last kiss.  
"I love you too. Your family is so kind to me," Layla said, running her fingers lightly over Bo's muscled shoulders.  
"When you were taking a bath this morning I called them to tell them what we talked about last night. They said they would never talk about your past if you didn't bring it up," Bo said, kissing her neck gently.  
"I'm glad. After I told you that I don't want to mention it ever again. All I want is you and our baby when she's born," Layla said, kissing his lips gently.  
The next few weeks were blissful ones for Bo and Layla. Bo still had to be a policeman, but he found he had time to be with his wife. he also found that Layla was a good cook and, when they found a house that they liked and moved in, an excellent homemaker.  
Bo woke up every morning, his wife in his arms, except for one morning. Bo woke up after two months of marriage to hear the sounds of someone throwing up.  
Bo got out of bed and threw his robe on over his clothes. "Layla, are you all right?" Bo asked at the partially closed bathroom door. He hoped she was. By the way she was throwing up it didn't sound pleasant.

Layla finished throwing up and wiped her face and mouth with a damp washcloth. She didn't feel so good and all she wanted

to do was lay down and sleep. But she knew she had to fix Bo his breakfast before he went into work.

Layla sat close to the toilet. "I don't know Bo. I don't feel so good right now. I might be coming down with the flu

or something."

It was that time of year again and Layla and Bo both knew when the virus season started up. But usually Layla was well

and normally didn't get the virus. It couldn't be the virus, could it?

It never crossed Layla's mind that she could be pregnant. Layla got up and shakily stood to her feet. Few days ago

she felt so sick she felt like passing out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Layla opened the bathroom door to their log cabin home and looked at Bo "I'll be alright. I think". Layla looked at him

wondering what thoughts could be going through his mind. Did he think she was pregnant? She wore a pink silk robe over

her black lace nightgown.

Layla looked shaky and her skin was pale. "Are you sure? You don't look so good," Bo said, taking his wife in his arms. Layla rested her head against his chest and whimpered slightly.  
"I don't know. Bo, my stomach feels queasy. I feel like I'm gonna be sick again and all I want to do is sleep," Layla said as Bo led her back to their bed and laid her down gently on her side of the large bed. Bo laid down next to her and took her in his arms, stroking her hair and back gently.  
"Then just do that," Bo whispered softly, kissing her forehead.  
"I can't. I have to fix your breakfast," Layla moaned sleepily.  
"Forget about it. I'll make my breakfast this morning and then after you wake up I'm taking you to the doctor," Bo said firmly.  
"What about work?" Layla asked, raising up on her elbows and turning to look at her husband.  
"It's five in the morning. It's still too early to wake up. I have to be up in two hours. Let's just go back to sleep and I'll call in sick today," Bo said, pulling his wife's head down into his shoulder and wrapping his arms firmly around her shoulders.  
"But you're not sick," Layla protested.  
"I know I'm not, but you are more important to me than my job. Just go to sleep, Darlin.' I'm going to take care of you," Bo said, kissing her lips gently. Layla fell asleep, snuggling her head deep into Bo's chest. Bo laid awake for awhile, rubbing his wife's shoulders absently. He hoped she was all right. He hoped that the doctor found nothing wrong with her

Layla slept for hours or so it seemed that morning. She wasn't even in the mood for breakfast. But when she woke up, Layla

had some soup and some water to drink which seemed to help her some. As she laid in Bo's chest, she was so happy to

have a husband like him. When she was sick, he didn't make her cook. Instead he held her trying to make her feel

better.

Once Layla got up, she made an appointment with a local doctor. She hoped nothing serious was wrong with her either.

She was out of work, and her insurance would only last for several more months. Layla quickly dressed wearing dark

navy blue dress pants, and a light pink blouse and had her hair down the way Bo liked it.

Layla came down the hallway a bit tempted to walk down the stairs. Her head felt light headed and she gripped the banister

nearly losing her footing. "Booooo!" she called letting him know she needed help down the stairs.

Layla loved their log cabin home. It was huge and had a wrap around deck and it was up in the mountains surrounded by

trees. She could hear Bo downstairs in the kitchen making his breakfast. She hoped he found things okay considering she

was a neat type of person and liked for things to be organized and in their proper place.

Bo had woken up so he could get his breakfast done. He slipped out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Layla. With her as sick as she was she needed her sleep. Bo was busy scrambling eggs when he heard his wife calling for him.  
He took the eggs off the burner and went to the stairs. Layla stood there clutching the bannister tightly. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair was down like he liked it and she looked much better this morning than when he had found her in the bathroom.  
"Are you okay?" Bo asked, running up the stairs two at a time.  
"Bo, I can't get downstairs," Layla said, wrapping her slender arms tightly around his neck.  
"It's okay. Hold on," Bo said, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her downstairs.  
"Thanks, Bo. I tried to walk, but I nearly fell," Layla said as Bo put her down and started to kiss her neck, trailing the kisses up to her lips.  
"Don't mention it. I'll do anything for you," Bo said, his lips finally meeting hers in a long kiss.  
Layla broke the kiss after ten minutes, smiling at him. "Are you sure you want to kiss me? What if I have the flu? You could catch it," Layla said, covering his lips with her slender fingers.  
"I don't care. I just love kissing you," Bo said, removing her hand from his mouth and kissing her again.  
"Bo, seriously, I don't want you to get sick," Layla said, covering his mouth again.  
"Okay. I'll make a deal with you. If it's the flu I'll stop kissing you until you're better. If it's not the flu-" Bo started.  
"I'll let you kiss me as much as you want. I promise," Layla said, stroking his face gently with her fingertips.  
"Okay. Did you call the doctor when you woke up?" Bo asked as Layla sat down at the kitchen table. Bo finished scrambling the eggs and put eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate.  
"Yes. She said she can see me in a couple of hours," Layla said as Bo sat down.  
"Do you want any food? I made extra," Bo said, pushing the plate towards her. Her face turned slightly green.  
"Bo, I'd better not. My stomach still feels slightly queasy," Layla said, pushing the plate back towards him.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Bo said, touching her face with his hand. Layla kissed the palm of his hand gently.  
"It's okay. I think I'll go get some soup. I don't think that'll make me sick," Layla said, standing shakily to her feet.  
"No. You sit back down. I'll make it," Bo said, putting his hands on Layla's shoulders and pushing her back into her chair.  
"Bo, I love you," Layla said as Bo put the both of beef broth in front of her a few minutes later.  
"I love you too," Bo said, forgetting his promise and kissing her lips gently. Apparently Layla forgot that she had made him promise not to kiss her because she kissed him back, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.  
After the breakfast was eaten Bo drove Layla over to the Duke Farm. He wanted Lori and Alicia with him and Layla when the doctors examined her.

Layla felt instantly better knowing Lori and Alicia would accompany her in the Doctor's office. Once she was there,

the doctor asked a round of Questions and ran some tests.

Both Lori and Alicia told Layla they felt the same symptoms during their first pregnancy. And Lori said that Layla would

have many more mornings like this if indeed she was pregnant.

Layla waited on the doctor. Layla didn't think at first that she could be pregnant. But now it was becoming more real.

She threw up again in the Doctor's office and Lori kept her hair back and wiped her mouth with a damp Cloth. THe Doctor

returned and told Bo that he could come in and hear the news.

"Layla Duke?" the young woman asked in her early forties. Layla nodded "That's me". "And that must be Mr. Duke".

Again Layla nodded.

"Well, it looks to me you are a healhy woman Mrs. Duke. Except for one thing, You don't have the Flu, Virus or any kind

of bug. MRS. Duke you are Pregnant".

Layla gasped and wasn't sure she had heard right. "Im what?" she exchanged a look with Bo and the girls.

The Doctor smiled "You are Pregnant Mrs. Duke. Congratualations. Its too soon to tell what the sex is though, but I do

want follow up appointments from you".

Layla looked at Bo feeling the excitement rise up in her. "Bo, I'm pregnant!" she reached up to hug him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia and Lori left the room along with the doctor and nurse, leaving Bo and Layla alone. "Bo, we're going to have a baby," Layla said as Bo kissed her repeatedly on her neck and face gently.

"I know. You don't know how happy you've made me," Bo said, touching her lips gently with his. He heard her sigh softly as she kissed him back and ran her hands over his compact shoulders.

"You're not disappointed?" Layla asked when they broke the kiss.

"What kind of question is that? I wanted a baby," Bo said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the doctor's office.

"I just thought that you'd have changed your mind since it took me two months to get pregnant," Layla said, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his blond, curly hair.

"I'm not disappointed. I love you and our baby," Bo said. After dropping Alicia and Lori back off at the house he drove Layla back to their house. Layla kept touching her still flat stomach and grinning slightly.

"Do you have any ideas what to name our baby yet?" Bo asked as he stopped "The General" and helped Layla out of her side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly to his chest.

"I don't know yet. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl," Layla protested. Bo traced her soft face gently with his fingers before he kissed her soft lips gently.

"I guess we have time to figure that out," Bo said, as he scooped Layla up in his arms and carried her into the house.

Later that night Bo laid on his bed, Layla in his arms, her curly brown hair and breath tickling his chest as she breathed deeply. A huge indication that she was asleep. Layla hadn't stopped smiling. Even over the romantic dinner that Bo had taken her to, she just couldn't stop smiling. Even now a small smile graced her pretty lips. Bo kissed her lips gently.

Bo was happy about the baby. He was already thinking of things he could do for it. Bo fell asleep, a smile on his face as he thought about his son or daughter.

When Layla woke back up it was the next day. She heard the sound of someone hammering something together. Quickly but

quietly, Layla put on some clothes a green sweater and black dress pants. Curious to see where the banging was coming

from, Layla tiptoes to where the sound was. In a separate room where the baby would be kept, Layla saw Bo sitting down

and putting something made of wood together.

"Bo, what are you making at this time of day?" Layla asked yawning.

"A crib for the baby, he or she will need somewhere to sleep." Bo hammered away getting the crib half-way done. Layla

thought it was sweet of him to make a crib for a child. "Bo, that's so sweet of you." she kissed him and noticed his handi

work. Bo and Luke were both skilled Carpenters too. They could make almost anything out of wood. From beds, to coffee

tables, to kitchen cabinet sets. It was something they liked to do on the side but not professionally.

Layla looked around the room and decided the room needed to be decorated but she couldn't start painting yet since she

didn't know what the sex was. She spoke up "I'm planning on going with Lori and Alicia later on to go get some baby stuff.

YOu know the basics diapers, clothing, dresser and that sort of thing. We thought about checking the mall for that or

maybe Wal-mart".

Bo smiled at her "That's good, you do need to get out of the house some and not be cooped up in it with me all the time",

he joked only teasing.

Layla laughed at his joke. "I love being here with you, Bo. And spending every moment with you. If I never had to leave

the house, that would be fine with me as long as I got to spend time with you".

Ever since she had married Bo, she had been happy. She couldn't ever remember smiling as much as she was smiling now.

In a few months, they would be spending Thanksgiving and their first Christmas as husband and wife. And they were having

a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Bo smiled at his wife, sitting next to him and running her fingers up and down his muscular arm. Bo put the tools down and grabbed his wife's shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers gently. They spent the next few minutes flirting and kissing each other.  
"I love you," Layla whispered as they heard someone knock on the door.  
Bo and Layla both stood up. "I love you too. Do you need help getting down the stairs?" Bo asked, holding his wife firmly to his chest.  
"Sure. I love being in your arms," Layla said.  
Bo scooped his wife up, hearing her squeal happily. Bo kissed her neck gently as he walked down the hallway and the stairs.  
"What are you girls going to get today?" Bo asked as soon as he put his wife down and let Lori, Alicia, Sandra, and Lisa in the house.  
"Baby stuff, Bo. A baby needs things," Lori said, the voice of experience.  
"Bo, you could come with us," Layla said, a teasing look on her face.  
"No way. We'll never leave the store. As soon as you girls leave Luke, Will, Cooter, Nathan, and Uncle Jesse said they would come over and help me fix the baby's nursery. We're even gonna paint," Bo said, gently kissing his wife on the lips before she walked out the door.  
"Uncle Bo, you don't even know what the baby's gonna be!" Sandra said incredulously.  
"I know, but I was thinking neutral colors. Who said that boys had to wear blue and girls pink? I don't even like pink that much. I was thinking yellow or even lavender," Bo said, following the women outside.  
"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you in a few hours," Layla said, walking over to the pickup that they had borrowed from Daisy. They were going to pick up Daisy at the Boar's Nest and go to the mall in Atlanta. Besides baby things Layla wanted to get a few maternity clothes.  
"All right, Darlin.' I'll see you in a few hours. I love you," Bo said, giving her a long kiss.  
Layla kissed his back, stroking his blond hair. "I love you too," Layla murmured as she got into the pickup. Bo smiled as she left with the others. It didn't matter that she was pregnant with his baby; kissing and flirting with her were still a lot of fun.

Layla smiled blissfully as they left the driveway. Life just couldn't get any better than this. They arrived at the mall

in a bout a few hours later after they picked up Daisy. Layla strolled the mall with them Lori asking her every so often if

she felt okay. Lori didn't want Layla fainting or havign trouble walkin in the mall. She wanted her to have a pleasant

baby shopping experience. They had alot of walking to do ahead of them.

They walked into a store called Baby Plus. It had just about everything a baby needed from diapers right down to baby

clothes and blankets. Layla saw a pair of white shoes and blue shoes that had ribbons on them "These are so cute", she said.

Layla put them in her cart.

They got the Diapers, baby formula, some baby cute outfits that could fit either a boy or girl. Layla chose outfits that

had either yellow or lavendar on them. They spotted a white dresser that Layla instantly liked and wanted so Layla purchased

it with Lori's help.

It was when Layla felt like she was being watched when she went through the maternity clothes. She found three or four that

she really liked. Lori came over "Oh, those are going to look so pretty Layla! You aught to get at least a bunch more

because your going to need them!" Lori helped her choose some more. Some were pink, blue, yellow, Lavendar and even green

dressed. Layla looked around briefly fearing Rick was spying on her again but it wasn't. Instead it was Bill who was a

cop who worked with Bo. He had become obsessed with Layla ever since he met her.

Bo had just finished painting the baby's room when Layla came home. Luke and the others had left as soon as Bo promised that he and Layla would come over for a barbecue next week. She came into the nursery a pensive, worried look on her face.  
"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Bo asked, putting the paintbrush down. When Layla looked that worried Bo knew he needed to find out what was wrong.  
"Bo, just hold me," Layla said, rushing into his arms. Bo held her tightly as she clung to him by grabbing thick handfuls of his shirt.  
"What is it, Darlin?' What's wrong?" Bo asked after a few minutes of hugging her tightly to his chest.  
"Bo, when I went shopping I thought someone was watching me. When I turned to look it was Bill, one of the police deputy's that you work with," Layla said.  
"Bill? What did he want?" Bo asked, stroking her soft silky curls.  
"I didn't know at first either. I thought maybe Rick had gotten out of jail. Bill was just standing there, leering at me. I finally asked him. Then he did something I didn't think he'd do. He told me to leave you Bo and run away with him," Layla said.  
"What? That's ridiculous!" Bo said, holding his wife by her shoulders.  
"That's what I said to him. I told him that I'm married to you and I love you and that I'm having a baby," Layla said.  
"What did he say to that?" Bo asked as Layla buried her head in his chest again.  
"He said it made no difference. He also said that you couldn't possibly love me after our quick marriage and that he'd take care of both me and the baby. Bo, he then tried to kiss me. I slapped him though," Layla said, a despairing look on her face.  
"He tried to kiss you?" Bo asked shocked.  
"I know. I didn't want him to. He just grabbed me and kissed me. I slapped him hard," Layla said, tears forming in her eyes.  
"You didn't feel anything when he kissed you, did you?" Bo asked, trying to control the anger inside. Bill had kissed Bo's wife! No man had any right to that except Bo!  
"Bo, of course not! Nothing like what I feel when I kiss you! Bill kissing me wasn't pleasant. I didn't ask him to do that," Layla said, a hurt look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Darlin.' I just can't believe that someone else would do this. You are my wife," Bo said, kissing her forehead gently.  
"I can't either. I just wanted to get home to you so much," Layla said. That was all Layla could say. Bo pressed his lips against hers in a long kiss. they broke apart breathless.  
"So do you still think I'm a better kisser than Bill?" Bo asked, teasingly as he kissed her lips again.  
"Stupid question. I always thought you were a better kisser. Even Rick didn't kiss me that good. It's hard to enjoy a kiss when the man doing it is drunk. You can taste the beer on his breath when they've been drinking," Layla said in between short kisses "Why don't we go to Uncle Jesse's tonight? I don't feel like cooking and I'm sure you don't either," Bo said, stroking her face gently.  
"I'm okay with that. You might want to get cleaned up first. You look like you spilled that paint all over you," Layla said, looking at his paint-soaked clothes.  
"All right. I'll get cleaned up and you can put all the stuff away that you bought," Bo said, giving her one more kiss. Bo smiled as he made his way to the bathroom. Yep, kissing her was still fun. He wasn't happy that Bill had done it, but he was going to talk with Luke and Will about helping him protect Layla.

Layla rebrushed her hair and changed into one of her Maturnity gowns. She changed into the green flowery one and came back

out wearing some lipgloss and blush. Layla was another type of girl that didn't like much makeup.

Going to Uncle Jessie's was a great idea. If she was around alot of people she'd like the company. Plus, her and the girls

could talk more about baby stuff. Sandra and Lisa got excited when it came to talking about babies even though they weren't

yet moms. Sandra once joked and said "I want to be a Wedding and baby planner when I graduate!" but they all knew what she

was destined to become.A singer and actress just like her mother. She would eventually follow her mom's footsteps.

Now Lisa on the otherhand was the quiet one. Layla could see her being a Wedding Planner of some sort or maybe even a

writer. But She always talked to Layla and to the other girls.

When layla saw the room Bo painted, she thought it looked great. He had painted it a light cream yellow. Which would be

perfect for a Boy or Girl. They both changed and got dressed and went over to Uncle Jessie's. 


	13. Chapter 13

Bo drove over to Uncle Jesse's house, Layla's arm around his shoulders and her soft fingers stroking his hair gently.  
"I love you," Layla whispered softly, kissing his cheek gently.  
"I love you too," Bo whispered back, taking her curls in his hand and kissing them gently.  
"Have you figured out what you're going to do about, Bill?" Layla asked when Bo stopped briefly at a stoplight.  
"I want to talk with Luke and Will. Both of their wives have had obsessive boyfriends stalking their wives and Luke had a obsessive old girlfriend steal both Lisa and Will before they were even five. Those two would know what to do," Bo said, putting his foot back on the gas.  
"I hope so. I don't want any man, except you, kissing me like that ever again," Layla shuddered slightly.  
"I don't either. I belong to you and you belong to me. No man has any right to kiss you except me," Bo said as he pulled into the yard.  
"What about the baby, Bo. I don't want the baby endangered," Layla said, touching her flat stomach.  
"I know. We'll protect you and the baby. Just trust me," Bo said, tracing her profile with his thumb.  
"I do," Layla whispered softly as their lips met. After kissing for a few minutes Bo helped her out of the car and to the door of the house. The smell of barbecue filled the air, making Bo hungry. As soon as they entered the house they were welcomed with hugs and kisses.

The smell of Barbeque ribs made Layla's mouth water. Barbeque was what Layla liked to eat while being pregnant. Whether it

was pork chops, chicken, or ribs, Layla wanted it twice a week. Including Seafood. SO Uncle Jessie promised to make it

for her every week.

Layla was greeted by a bunch of hugs and kisses from everyone in Bo's family. She was glad everyone liked her and didn't

see her as a threat. The Family started to gather things like paper plates and cups and set them around the table.

Uncle Jessie had gotten a family swimming pool that came up to your chest and was shallow. Sandra, Nathan, Lisa, Will,

and Alicia was in the pool playing beachball where you had a plastic colored ball and you tossed it back and forth.

Lori was holding Luke Jr as she sat watching them play the game. She had an amused look on her face.

Suddenly, Nathan tossed the ball over the pool and grinned "Oops!" he knew it would irratate Sandra.

"Nathan! Now the ball is going to get dirty! How can we play with dirty hands?" she stood up in the pool hands on her

hips glaring at her brother.

"I believe we can play like this!" said Lisa who had quietly gotten out of the pool and fetched the ball while Sandra

complained. She sprayed the ball with a water hose and then tossed it back into the pool. The game resumed and kept the

kids busy.

Layla laughed at the three and watched them. Will and Alicia stood at the edge of the pool too busy kissing one another

than to keep Nathan, Sandra, and Lisa quiet. Both had their arms around one another.

"I'd like to get in the pool, but I didn't bring a bathing suit", said Layla. It was hot even for October.

Lori "No problem, I can get you one if you want I have dozens of swimsuits". Lori went inside.

Luke "She's not kidding Layla. That woman has more swimsuits than anyone I've ever known." he scratches his head.

Layla just laughed and went inside to follow Lori.

Bo watched as his wife went inside the house as he grilled chicken. Bo was worried about Layla and their baby. Even though she was having fun Bo could see that she was worried about Bill following her. She kept looking around like a startled rabbit.  
"Bo, you okay? You look as if you're a million miles away," Luke commented next to his cousin.  
"It's Layla. Did the girls tell you what happened with Layla at the mall earlier in Atlanta?" Bo asked, as he turned over the chicken.  
"No. What happened?" Luke asked a concerned look in his blue eyes.  
"One of the men I worked with has been stalking her. He followed them to the mall and tried to get her to leave me," Bo said.  
"Why? Layla's happy with you, Uncle Bo," Will said, his voice alarming both his father and Bo.  
"I don't know, Will. All she said was that she was trying on some clothes and Bill startled her. He even said that I couldn't possibly love her after we got married so quickly," Bo said.  
"That's silly. Layla loves you and you love her. I've seen how you two look at each other," Luke said firmly.  
"I Know. She tried to tell him that and then she said he tried to force her to kiss him. She slapped him," Bo said.  
"Good for her. He had no business even touching your wife," Luke said firmly.  
"That's what I said. I think Bill's gonna try something. Can you two help me protect her and the baby?" Bo asked.  
Both men nodded. Sure we can, Uncle Bo. You have nothing to worry about," Will said as Lori and Layla came out of the house. Layla wore a beautiful green and blue bathing suit and a pair of navy blue shorts over it. She got into the pool and had soon joined the kids in their game

Layla had fun playing ball in the water with Nathan, Sandra and Lisa. SOon it was time for them to eat. Everyone of them

got out soakin wet. BO got a towel for Layla to dry off in. Then everyone began to eat. Layla stuck close to Bo the whole

time afraid someone was going to separate them for any reason.

During the game she noticed Bo talking to Will and Luke. She figured he was asking them to help protect her. They had

concerned looks on their faces.

Layla and Bo sat their eating and talking with their family. The topics included them about their new house, and the nursery.

Layla was glad that everyone wanted to help out.

Even though she was at Uncle Jessie's she still felt like she was being watched. And she was right. Bill was watching

and listening from nearby in his car. 


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night Bo sat on the couch with Layla in his arms. She stroked his face and hair slowly and had a happy, contented look on her face. "Bo, thank you for taking me over to Uncle Jesse's," Layla murmured softly in his ear.

Bo stroked her back gently and gently kissed her lips. "I'm glad you liked it. I got your mind off of Bill kissing you," Bo said, tracing her bottom lip with his finger.

"Not completely, Sweetheart," Layla said, smiling faintly.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked surprised.

"I felt someone watching me while we were at Uncle Jesse's. I've felt someone watching me for the last three weeks," Layla said, the happy look gone from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bo asked, standing up. Layla stood with him and pressed her hands firmly against his chest.

"Bo, until this afternoon I thought I was being paranoid. I mean, after what happened with Rick, can you blame me?" Layla said.

"I guess not. Come here," Bo said, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Are you mad at me?" Layla asked, looking up at him.

Bo gave her a long, lingering kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Bo asked breathlessly as he broke apart from her.

"I guess it does. I love you, Bo," Layla said as Bo kissed her again.

"I love you too," Bo whispered softly just as his lips touched hers. Bo and Layla fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning when Bo went to work he tried to see if he could talk to Bill about his attitude concerning Layla, but Bill had called in sick that morning.

Layla slept the rest of the morning the next day. Bo was being so wonderful about everything and Layla kept thinking

that maybe she was overreacting about all this. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched all the

time no matter where they went.

BO had kissed her before he left and Layla smiled as he got ready for work. WHen Bo left, Layla locked all the doors and made

sure the windows were locked. She didn't want Bill sneaking in.

But what she forgot was the backdoor to lock. Thinking she had all the doors locked, Layla went to fix herself some fruit

for breakfast. She was getting things from the fridge when she bumped into Bill who didn't look well at all. In fact, he

looked sick.

Layla's heart pounded. "Bill! how did you get in here?!" Layla frantically searched for a weapon to knock him out with so

she could call BO for help on her cell phone.

"THe backdoor. You forgot to lock it", he said with a sneer. "Let's go away together, Layla". "NO!" she yelled.

Layla and him began to struggle. GLancing up, Layla saw the rolling pin she used for baking. That had to do, grunting,

she grabbed it in their struggle, and knocked him twice with it. Bill looked surprised then slumped unconcious to the floor.

Layla took the rolling pin with her grabbed her cell and went upstairs. Heart pounding, she closed and locked the door.

she even pushed a dresser against it.

dialing Bo's number, she prayed he would pick up on the first ring.

Bo was filing a case when his phone rang. Picking it up lazily stretched tiredly. "Bo Duke," Bo drawled.

"Bo! It's Layla! Help!" Layla said, in one breathless sob.

"Layal, what's wrong?" Bo asked, standing, the tired feeling gone.

"I locked all the doors except one. Bill he came into the house. He's trying to get me," Layla said, crying from what Bo could hear.

"What happened?" Bo asked, pressing his cell phone against his ear as he ran out of the police station and to his car.

"He just came into the house by the back door and told me to come with him. He then tried to kiss me like he did yesterday. I tried to get away from him and I hit him with my rolling pin," Layla said, her voice nearly a scream.

"Layla, where are you in the house?" Bo asked firmly.

"Our bedroom. I locked the door and put the dresser in front of it," Layla said.

"Okay. Stay there. I'm on my way. Also lock the windows and the balcony door. We don;t want him trying to take you out that way," Bo said firmly.

"All right. Bo, hurry," Layla said, whimpering softly as she disconnected.

Layla did as Bo told her to do and tried calling Luke and Will to let them know she was in trouble. Since they lived

near her and Bo and were next door neighbors, they could probably get to the house much faster.

Luke picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" he sounded a bit distracted.

"Luke, its me, Layla I need Help! Someone has broke into our house! I'm in the bedroom and it's locked.

"Alright, hang on Layla I'm coming!" Luke said then hungup. Layla then called Will. Hating having to disturb them

from both their wives but she knew they'd do anything to protect her.

Layla didn't know how long Bill would be out cold or anything, but she couldn't risk escaping the room Bill might kidnap

her from outside. She sat on the bed feeling more and more nervous. She gripped the rolling pin tighter in case she had

to knock Bill out again.

Ten minutes later, Bill woke up with a splitting headache. Then he remembered he was in Bo and Layla's home. Shoot, where

was that lady? She must be hiding, thought Bill with a grin. It shouldn't be that hard to find her. Most women when they

are terrified hide in the bedrooms right where he could rape them. He could find Layla and rape her since she refused to

come with him. Then he would kill her. It would be her loss for not leaving with him. He went to the bedroom and banged

on it "Layla, Let me in! You don't want me to kick this door down!" yelled Bill. He tried to kick the door down but

something was blocking it. Shoot, he thought the woman was smarter than he gave her credit for.

Will had just been having a romantic moment with Alicia when he got Layla's call.He groaned inwardly as he had to tell Alicia that Layla was in trouble. Thanks to Bill, Will had to leave in the middle of kissing his wife.

Will walked out of the house and got into his jeep, driving as fast as he could to Bo's house. Will had checked out Bill's records since Bo had told him that Bill was harassing Layla. How Bill had gotten hired for the police department was beyond him. Judging from old records that Bill obviously thought were hidden, Layla wasn't the first woman he had bothered.

He was like Rick in a lot of ways. He had beaten a woman almost to the point of death while he raped her. There was really no proof, but Bill had acted almost too friendly when Bo had introduced Layla to Enos and Bill. He looked at her almost as if he wanted to kiss her. Will was there that day, giving Bo insight on a new drug cartel that had sprung up overnight.

Will pulled into the driveway and nearly froze at the sound of breaking glass. he ran into the house. Bill was in the kitchen, breaking anything he got his hands on. "Layla! Get down here!" He yelled violently, apparently not noticing that Will and then Luke had entered the house.

"Son, do you see Layla?" Luke asked, from behind Will's ear.

"No. Right now he's breaking all of Bo and Layla's dishes," Will said, pulling his gun out and gently cocking it.

"Let's wait for Bo, William," Luke ordered gently. When Luke called Will William Will knew his father was serious.

"Okay," Will said, easing the safety back on his gun. He hoped Layla was someplace safe. This was the last thing she and her unborn baby needed.

Layla winced when she heard the dishes being shattered downstairs. Where was Bo, Luke, and Will when she needed them?!!

She had called all three of them and it seemed like it was taking them forever to get here. Layla started to cry. Why

was the wrong type of men always trying to hurt her? She didn't understand it.

Layla heard Bill cuss some downstairs realizing she wasn't coming down. Layla wasn't that dumb. She wasn't going down

there where Bill could do who knows what to her.

She winced as more dishes were shattered downstairs. Both her and Bo would have to replace everything. Layla had gotten

dishes and glasses at the Wedding Shower she was being given right before her and Bo had gotten married. Everything had

looked beautiful. Now everything was being destroyed downstairs and probably the china cabinet Bo had gotten her too.

Layla heard another vehicle screech into the driveway. She hoped it was Bo.

Suddenly Bill started to try to kick the door down. The sound made Layla jump. She ran and hid in the Closet. "Bo hurry",

she whimpered


	15. Chapter 15

Bo pulled into the driveway of his house and saw Will's jeep and Luke's SUV and Bill's beatup Ford. Bo wondered if he should feel relieved. Bill hadn't left yet or taken Bo's wife with him yet. Will had called him early, after he had left for work, and told him what he'd found out about Bill.  
Bo was stunned. A woman beater and rapist had been hired by Boss Hogg! And it was worse that his next target was Bo's wife! Apparently the man had no sense of shame in raping a married woman who had a baby coming.  
Bo entered the house, jumping slightly at the sound of splintered wood. He looked at the interior of his home. It looked as if all of their dishes had been broken. Even the collectible ones that Layla liked was on the floor in a million pieces. The wood breaking came from upstairs. Bo turned abruptly as he heard another floor on the lower level open. Will and Luke came out, Will holding a gun in his hand.  
"Bill's upstairs. I'm thinking that's your bedroom door, Cousin," Luke said as all three men ran for the stairs. Bill was trying to kick the door down and the frame was broken and bent.  
"Hold it right there, Bill!" Will ordered sharply as he and Bo trained their guns on the man.  
Bill cursed viciously under his breath and ran towards the backstairs, Will, Luke, and Bo hot on his heels. "We'll get him, Bo. Go check on Layla," Luke ordered sharply.  
Bo turned back to his bedroom and pushed the door in. Considering how long Bill had been kicking it the dresser pushed away from the door easily. Bo looked around the room he and Layla slept in. Layla was nowhere in sight.  
"Layla, where are you?" Bo called out to the empty room.  
The walk-in closet beside the bed opened up and Layla came out, tears streaming down her face. "Bo, I knew you'd come," Layla whimpered as she all but ran into his arms. Bo wrapped his arms firmly around her shoulders and kissed her lips in a slow, lingering kiss.  
"Are you all right?" Bo asked, in between kisses. He just couldn't stop kissing her and she was kissing him back.  
"Yes. I am now. Bo, I was so scared!" Layla said in a breathless sob as Bo kissed her from her ear to her lips.  
"I know. I was too," Bo said as she buried her lips in his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Bill broke all our dishes," Layla sobbed as Bo took her downstairs, his arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders.  
"I saw them . We can replace them. You are more important than our dishes. Did Bill hurt you in any way?" Bo asked anxiously.  
"No. When he came in he kissed me and I grabbed the rolling pin. I hit him twice with it," Layla said, starting to cry openly.  
"He'll never kiss you again or hurt any other woman again either," Bo said firmly.  
"Bo, has he done this to women before?" Layla said, gulping.  
"One. He beat a woman nearly to death and when she was in too much pain he had his way with her. The report later said that she got pregnant with his kid. Will found out about it and told me after I left for work this morning," Bo said, stroking his wife's hair.  
"Bo, I'm glad then that he's going to jail," Layla said in a trembly voice.  
"Only if Luke or Will catch him. Just don't think about it," Bo said, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Layla was still scared, but she was trying not to show it. Bo looked out the window as Luke and will came back with Bill between them, handcuffed with Will's belt.

Layla kept kissing Bo. She could do that all day if he'd let her. She was so relieved when he came into their bedroom

looking for her. She had ran right into his arms and began to kiss him back. Bo was in his policeman uniform and had his gun

drawn. He placed his gun on their bed as they kissed.

Layla hoped that Bo didn't go back to work anytime soon. She didn't want to be alone in the house ever again not after

what almost had happened... If Bill broke into their bedroom, she could have been raped pregnant or not pregnant.

Bo was right, the dishes could be easily replaced even the favorite ones she liked. She was much more important.

Layla watched as Luke and Will went to go put Bill in Will's police car. They would come back once Bill was handcuffed

and locked in the car to examine further damage to the house.

Layla was angry at Bill. She thought about pressing charges including charging him for damaging property. This was Her and

Bo's home. No one had a right going in it and destroying things.

"Bo, you don't have to go back to work right away do you? I don't want to be here alone, not after what almost happened",

she said breathlessly in between kisses. Layla was still wrapped up in his arms safe and sound and was looking at him to

answer. 


	16. Chapter 16

Bo looked into his wife's terror-filled eyes as he kissed her all over her face. "You don't want me to leave yet?" Bo asked in between kisses.  
"No. Bo, I was so scared," Layla whimpered softly.  
"All right. I'll stay home for the rest of the day. We just need to clean up this mess and then you are going to take a nap," Bo said firmly.  
"Just don't leave me," Layla said, burying her head in his chest.  
Bo held her tightly in his arms, whispering comfort and kissing her periodically. After they cleaned up the dishes and they both had eaten Layla and Bo laid down on their bed in each other's arms.  
"Bo, I can't believe you are going to take a nap with me," Layla said as Bo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to his chest.  
"You said you didn't want me leaving you today. I'm feeling tired too," Bo said, stroking her silky curls gently.  
"I love you, Bo," Layla said, kissing his lips gently.  
"I love you too. Now just lay down and relax. You and the baby have had enough trauma today," Bo said, pulling her head back down into his shoulder. Bo watched her as she fell asleep. A happy smile crossed her pretty lips and she sighed in her sleep with contentment. Bo closed his eyes, falling asleep himself and resting his chin on top of Layla's curls.  
Bo woke up later that afternoon. Slipping out of bed quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping wife, he went over to the door facing to examine the damage that Bill had done to their bedroom door and to see if it could be fixed. Bo started to fix the door, keeping his eyes on Layla as she slept.

Layla slept peacefully and didn't budge when Bo went to fix the door. She was so glad that Bo was now home and she was

safe and sound. Layla wondered if during the day she could stay with Lori and the kids while Bo was at work and some days

stay with Uncle Jessie and Daisy too. It would be much safer being around family that loved her enough to protect her.

Maybe her and Alicia could spend some time together and go to Museums and stuff. She learned that Alicia loved to paint

and so did she. Layla made several pictures of flowers that hung inher and Bo's living room.

The scare with Bill had made her anxious and very tired. And Bo was right, she needed sleep. SHe was so glad when Bo,

Luke and Will had come to her rescue.

Layla tossed and turned in her sleep off and on. She wished Bo hadn't gotten up, she felt so safe and secure in his

strong Muscular arms. She smiled in her sleep thinking of him her handsome husband. Blonde, Blue eyes, Muscular body

and the cologne he used, she found it irresistable. It made him smell great.

Her Happy dreams of Bo were soon destroyed by images of Rick, and Bill. They were following her, harassing her, and

trying to kill her. Both men had her cornered in a room, unable to escape. Rick sneering, began to kick and beat her.

Bill in the meantime tried kissing her and she kept hitting him. He then hit her some more.

Little did she know, she had began screaming in her sleep alarming Bo. 


	17. Chapter 17

Bo heard his wife scream in terror as he hammered at the facing on the door. Putting the hammer down he ran to her as fast as he could. Layla was tossing and turning, her face drenched in sweat. "No! please! Don't!" Layla screamed loudly as Bo grabbed her up in his arms and held her tightly.  
"Layla, it's me! Wake up!" Bo ordered calmly stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.  
Layla's eyes flew open as she looked into Bo's deep blue eyes. "Bo?" Layla asked in a shaky voice as she ran her hand through his blond hair.  
"It's all right. You're safe," Bo said as she hugged him tightly and cried uncontrollably.  
"Bo, I was so scared!" Layla wailed in between sobs as she buried her head in his chest.  
"It's okay. Just calm down, Darlin.' I'm here," Bo said, rocking her in his arms gently. That was something his aunt used to do when he was small and he wondered if that worked on terrified wives. Bo also remembered that his aunt also prayed too. So Bo started to pray as he held her in his arms.  
"Bo, just hold me," Layla said, her voice finally calming.  
"I'm not going to leave you. Now let's get downstairs. I'm going to take you out to dinner," Bo said, picking his wife up in his arms.  
"Bo, I'm in no condition to go out," Layla protested as Bo carried her downstairs.  
"We don't have dishes to eat on," Bo pointed out, setting her down.  
"Bo, couldn't we have pizza? I'd rather stay home with you," Layla said, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest.  
"That's what you want?" Bo asked.  
"Yes," Layla said timidly.  
Bo kissed his wife's forehead gently. "Okay. I'll order a pizza then. You go upstairs and take a nice long bubble bath. When you get done the pizza will be here and we can watch one of the movies that you like," Bo said, cupping her face gently.  
"Bo, thank you. I love you," Layla said, pressing her lips firmly against his. Bo kissed his wife for a few minutes and then she went upstairs. An hour later Layla came back downstairs, looking refreshed and wearing clean clothes. Bo had ordered two pizzas. The two of them hadn't had pizza together yet and Bo wasn't sure of what she liked. Bo liked supreme so that's what he ordered as his choice.  
"I ordered pepperoni for you. I hope that's okay," Bo said, kissing his wife as she sat down

Layla smiled at her husband "Pepperoni is my favorite kind". Layla said and they sat down in the kitchen to eat. Layla was

glad that Bo didn't return to work. She didn't want to be alone after what had almost happened. The two ate most of the

pizza. Layla ate more pizza than she usually did mainly because she was eating for two, and not just for her.

When she was done, she was full. Layla went into the livingroom to choose a movie. Flipping through their dvd collection,

Layla chose a romantic film called Ghost which she loved watching over and over. Layla was a big fan of Patrick Swaze.  
Layla hoped that the next day she could stay with either Lori or Alicia depending on if it was okay with them. Bo had been

so wonderful when she had freaked out and had a nightmare earlier. Instead of running elsewhere, Bo held her in his arms

and rocked her back and forth. He always seemed to know what to do when a woman was in distress. Layla loved him so much.

He was going to be a great dad when their son or daughter was to be born. Layla looked out the window glancing down at the Lake

that was in front of there log home. Somehow, just staring at the Lake seemed to calm and soothe Layla. The sun was

now setting casting a pretty reflection on the Lake. Layla waited for Bo to finish his pizza and she would watch a movie

with him.

The next few months were peaceful. Besides morning sickness and back and leg cramps Layla was healing from Bill's visit. Bo and his wife were unable to stay apart from each other and when they did Layla would stay with either Lori or Alicia.  
Bo also cut back on his hours. He was home by six every night and would always kiss his wife with a long lingering kiss as he came in the door. The ninth month was at the end of November and it was close to Thanksgiving. Layla woke up happy in her husband's arms on Thanksgiving morning, feeling like Shamu the whale.  
Bo was sound asleep, his arms tightly around her. She touched his face gently. "Bo, it's time to wake up," Layla said, poking his nose gently and kissing his lips.  
Bo opened his eyes sleepily and kissed his wife back. "Layla, it's a holiday," Bo complained groggily.  
"Bo, you're family's coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. I have to get the turkey I'm defrosting in the oven," Layla said.  
"I forgot about that. I was hoping I could sleep in today," Bo groaned as he and Layla sat up.  
"I wish we could too, but our daughter won't allow it," Layla said as she and Bo got dressed. They had found out that Layla was going to have a girl four months ago. Bo and Layla still couldn't think of a name for her and she was due any minute.  
Bo touched her stomach gently, feeling his daughter's kick. "She's got a good kick," Bo commented.  
"I know. I'll be glad when she's born. All this kicking is not that comfortable and she weighs a ton," Layla said as Bo kissed her lips gently.  
"It's all worth it though," Bo said, his lips trailing all over her face.  
Layla would have commented when a sharp pain went through her stomach. She bent over double and grasped Bo's shoulders, gasping loudly.  
"Layla, what's wrong?" Bo asked, gripping his wife's shoulders. Her eyes were glazed over in pain as she looked into his eyes.

"It's just bad cramps Bo. I'm sure that is normal within a pregnancy." Layla tried to stand up then another sharp intense

pain came and then her water broke. Layla blinked. She was delivering on Thanksgiving?! She had to get the Turkey done!

"Bo, it's time", said Layla a bit scared. Even though they had gone through several birthing classes together and Bo

was a great coach and team partner, Layla felt scared about the delivery. What if something went wrong? she shook her

head trying not to think about it. The cramps now began to worsen. "Owwwwwwwww!" Layla Screamed. She clutched Bo's shirt

tightly. 


	18. Chapter 18

Bo held his wife tightly as her body was nearly torn apart by another contraction. He knew the baby was due at any time, but he had thought it would come a day or two after Thanksgiving. The contraction passed and Layla released her grip on Bo's shirt and her head fell into his shoulder as she whimpered.  
"All right. Let's think about what we should do next. We have to get you to the hospital. Just lay on our bed while I call the doctor and Uncle Jesse and the others. They're going to be here in three hours," Bo said, pushing his wife back on their bed.  
"Bo, don't leave me," Layla said in a panicky tone.  
"I'm just going to the phone, Darlin.' Relax," Bo said, kissing her lips. A thin film of sweat had broken out on her lips, but Bo didn't care. Layla kissed him back, stroking his hair.  
"You'll be back?" Layla asked.  
"I promise. Just rest here and if you need me call," Bo said," giving her one more short kiss before he stood and grabbed the cell phone.  
"Bo, can you ask if Lori can be with me in the delivery room?" Layla asked as Bo punched in Luke's phone number.  
"Of course. Luke, it's Bo," Bo said as soon as Luke answered the phone.  
"What's wrong, Bo?" Luke asked instantly on the alert.  
"It's Layla. The baby's coming now and I was wondering if you and Lori can meet us at the hospital," Bo said quickly.  
"Of course, Cousin. You get Layla to the hospital. I'll go get Lori and call Uncle Jesse," Luke said.  
"I was going to do that," Bo said, watching as his wife had another contraction.  
"Take it from a man who has four kids and a grandson; get her to the hospital as fast as you can. If her contractions are coming close together you'd be delivering that baby at home like I did Lisa," Luke said, the voice of authority.  
"All right. Could you call Layla's doctor?" Bo asked, giving Luke the doctor's number.  
"Sure. See in thirty minutes," Luke said as they disconnected.  
Bo gently scooped his wife up to her feet. "Bo, it hurts," Layla said, gripping a huge handful of his plaid shirt.  
"I know. I know, but we need to get you to the doctor. Come on, Darlin.' Can you walk?" Bo asked.  
"No," Layla said, pressing her lips against his neck.  
Bo scooped her up and walked as fast as he could downstairs. Layla trembled and cried every so often on the trip to the hospital. Bo stopped the car and scooped her up in his arms as he ran towards the hospital. Bo hoped the others had gotten there with Thanksgiving traffic and all.

As they drove to the Hospital Layla kept thinking about how she ruined Thankgiving Dinner for everyone.Oh Well they had

no choice but to wait until her and the baby was released from the Hospital to have Thanksgiving Dinner. Layla's mind

was distracted again as more contractions hit. "owwwww!" Layla complained as it hurt even more. Bo looked like a heroic

knight rushing her into the Emergency Room and down towards the Delivery room where he was directed to go. They allowed

Bo to carry her into a white room with a bed in it. The room had baby designs on the walls. And The TV was on showing

cartoons. The nurses made Layla feel comfortable somewhat and gave her some pain killers to where she felt numb from

waste down. She would still deliver the baby it just wouldn't be as painful. They asked her if she wanted the painkillers.

Layla nodded she couldn't stand pain most of the time she took that after her mother. After some dosage of pain killer

medicine, Layla was comfortable enough to deliver the baby. Now all she needed was Lori and Bo to help her get through

this.

Lori came into the room as soon as she got to the hospital. When she recieved Luke's call about the baby, she had been

making potatoe salad for the thanksgiving meal and green bean casserole. In a hurry to get out the door, she told Sandra

and Lisa to finish making the food while she was gone and to put it up for another day. Lori came into the room and saw

Layla was getting pain killers for the pregnancy. Lori remembered giving birth to will and Lisa she had no pain killers. But

when she had Sandra and Nathan, she had asked for them at the hospital. "Lori, I'm so glad you could make it", said Layla

as Lori took her hand in hers and sat close to the bed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, you know that Layla. I'm

going to be an Aunt! You'll get through this in no time, You have Bo and Me." Lori could see that the drugs made Layla

sort of calm enough to handle the Delivery. 


	19. Chapter 19

Bo watched as they dressed Layla in a hospital gown and put her into the bed. Bo sat down next to her and pushed her curly brown hair out of her eyes.  
"Wonderful way to spend a holiday, isn't it, Bo?" Layla asked, smiling faintly, gripping his hand, running through her hair and pressing it firmly to her sweaty lips.  
"It's okay. We didn't plan this," Bo said as another contraction hit. This time it wasn't as bad as the others since they had given her painkillers. Layla had made a comment after the drugs took affect that she couldn't feel any pain from the waist down.  
"Bo, I've been thinking of names for the baby. How does Amy sound?" Layla asked as soon as the contraction passed.  
"I like it. Do you want me with you in the delivery room?" Bo asked as the doctor came in.  
"Yes. Bo, stay with me," Layla said as the doctor checked the fetal monitor and Layla.  
"Layla, the baby's not come yet. How far apart are the contractions?" the doctor asked.  
"About every thirty minutes. It doesn't hurt that bad now that they've given me the painkillers," Layla said groggily.  
"All right. When your contractions come every couple of minutes then we'll move you to the delivery room. And, Dad, don't go anywhere. We might need you," the doctor ordered.  
"Okay. We wait," Bo said.  
"While we wait can I get a kiss from my husband?" Layla asked, a slow, sleepy smile on her face.  
"That sounds like the drugs talking," Bo said, a grin crossing his face.  
"Very funny. Don't tease a woman in labor. Kiss me, Bo," Layla ordered, pulling his face to where his lips where mere inches from hers. Bo kissed her lips tenderly. Layla kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair.  
Bo started in alarm as another contraction hit. Five minutes after the last one. "That was a little too close after the last one," Bo said, reaching over and grabbing the panic button for the nurse.  
A heavyset black woman came in. "Yes?" She asked, a friendly look on her face.  
"I think it's time. Her labor pains are coming close," Bo said.  
"Okay. I'll go get her doctor and then we can move her to delivery," the nurse said. Things moved fast after that. As soon as Layla was in the delivery room the baby came quickly after that.

LOri talked to Layla in a calm voice the whole time. When it was time to Deliver, Bo coached Layla telling her she was

doing a fantastic job and that once this was over, they would have a healthy baby girl. He also held her hand the entire

time, telling her to keep pushing even when she felt like she couldn't. Soon Amy Lynn Duke came into the world weighing

10 lbs. Layla smiled at hearing her daughter's first cry she sounded beautiful. Layla hoped that the two of them could

help provide safety, love, and security for their newborn daughter. The Doctor had Bo cut the cord who was happy to. Then he

handed the baby wrapped up in a pink blanket to Bo and Bo handed the baby to Layla smiling. "We did it, Layla".

Layla looked at him and the baby exhausted, but happy too at the same time. She knew they had missed out on great Thanksgiving.

But right now, her daughter was the most important thing. Layla held Amy in her arms for the first time. Amy was so tiny,

so Fragile. She needed both her mommy and daddy to look after her. Layla smiled at Bo "Wanna hold her, Daddy?" Layla knew

that this was Bo's incredible moment. He was a Daddy the first time around. Layla knew he was going to be a great Dad. Since

he had been great at protecting her, she knew he'd want to protect his daughter to.

Bo took his daughter in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. Amy was so beautiful! She had her father's deep blue eyes and her mother's dark hair. Amy was pink and a little wrinkled, but the woman who ran the birthing class said that was normal for babies. Bo gazed at her lovingly and then looked at his wife.  
Layla was smiling happily while the nurses cleaned up the damage that the birth had caused. "Bo, are you happy?" Layla asked groggily a glazed look in her brown eyes.  
"Of course. I love Amy and I love you," Bo said, putting his daughter in Layla's arms and kissing his wife's lips passionately.  
"I love you too. I'm happy I gave you what you wanted," Layla said.  
"Mr. Duke, we need to get your wife into a room and your daughter to the nursery," a nurse said, covering Layla with a blanket and taking Amy.  
"Will we be able to see Amy later?" Bo asked.  
"Of course. We need to see if your wife is going to be able to nurse your daughter later," the nurse said as she left the room with the baby.  
"Bo, stay with me," Layla said, gripping Bo's hand tightly as they wheeled her down to a private room.  
Bo sat down in one of the hard molded chairs and pressed a firm kiss to her hand. "I'm not leaving you, Darlin.' I'm gonna stay here as long as you need me," Bo said, her fingers going through his hair gently.  
"I love you, Bo Duke. You are the best husband," Layla said, pulling his face to hers and kissing his lips tenderly. Bo kissed her back, running his hands through her dark curly hair. After ten minutes of kissing they stopped to catch their breath.  
"Bo, can we see the baby?" Layla asked.  
"Of course I'll ask the nurse," Bo said standing up. Bo walked to the nurses' station and looked around. He saw the nurse that was in the delivery room; the huge heavyset black woman. "Excuse me. Me and Layla want to see our baby," Bo said, smiling.  
"Of course, Mr. Duke," the nurse said running towards the nursery. She came back a few minutes later, a worried look on her face. "Mr. Duke, something's happened. The baby's gone," the nurse said, her voice frantic.  
Bo felt as if someone had hit him. How could Amy be gone? Or how did he tell his wife?

Layla was waiting on Bo to bring their pretty daughter into the room. Amy had been so tiny, so fragile. Layla had almost

been afraid she would drop her if she didn't hold her right. Layla laid in the bed in the room where she was wheeled to.

The nurses had cleaned her up good and wiped most of the sweat that had broken out on her and offered her some water to

drink. Layla looked at the clock on the wall. Bo had been gone for over fifteen minutes. What could possibly be taking him

so long?

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Bo without their baby. He had a concerned look on his face as he looked at her.

"Bo, where is Amy?" Layla asked noticing that something was very wrong her heart began pounding in her chest like crazy.

"Amy is gone, I'm so sorry Layla. I went to go get her from the Nurse and when she went to go get Amy, Amy wasn't there

in her place where she should have been". Bo walked over close to Layla's bed.

"What are you trying to tell me?! That someone had kidnapped our baby?!" Layla's eyes widened and she was alarmed. The expression

on Bo's face didn't change. He grew more worried. "Oh,no! someone did kidnap our baby! What are we going to do?!" Layla

then began to sob.

How could someone just take a baby that wasn't their's? It took awhile for Bo and Layla to have a child of they're own.

The person had to be cold, and cruel hearted to kidnap a baby from its parents. Layla began to sob loudly. 


	20. Chapter 20

Nurse Elizabeth Bennett held the small baby to her chest and hummed softly to her. The little girl was adorable! She had lost her own baby a year ago and she felt that with this baby she could start over again. Of course she had to think of a name for the little girl. Heather Bennett. That was what she had planned on naming the baby she had lost last year.  
It was a pity really that the mother that had given birth to this baby wouldn't ever call this baby what she had planned on. Amy really was a cute name. Elizabeth kissed the baby's cheek and bounced her in her arms as she took her outside to her car. Since she had been planning this day for months she had put a car seat in the passenger side and strapped the baby in.  
Her husband didn't know that she was taking another couple's baby. He had just thought she had gone to an adoption center. He could easily be fooled into thinking that this little girl was his new daughter. Elizabeth felt only a small twinge of guilt as she drove away from the hospital. She kept telling herself that the baby was better off with her. She had looked at all the pregnant women that had come into the Tri-County Hospital and Layla Duke was the perfect one to take the baby from.

Sam Bennett had just taken the turkey out of the oven as his wife came in with the car seat and one of the smallest babies he had ever seen. "Is that our daughter?" Sam asked as Elizabeth put her on the counter.  
"Yes. Isn't she beautiful?" Elizabeth asked, taking the small pink bundle out of the car seat. Sam took her in his arms.  
"She's lovely. What's her name?" Sam asked as the baby opened her deep blue eyes.  
"Heather Jane. Do you like the name? It's what we would have named our baby if she had lived," Elizabeth said, touching the little girl's small head.  
"I like it. She's so beautiful. She's so small," Sam said, sitting down and holding her tightly to his chest.  
"I know. She was born a few days ago. Her mother died in the delivery and her father decided he didn't want a baby at the last minute. Since the orphanage would have taken her I told them I would," Elizabeth said, crossing her fingers mentally. She hoped Sam bought that lie.  
"Her father doesn't know what he's missing," Sam said bitterly. Sam had been abandoned by his own father when he was small so he had a bitterness towards anyone who abandoned any child.  
"I knew you'd feel that way when you saw this little sweetheart. Since we can't have any children, can't we keep her?" Elizabeth said, her green eyes pleading.  
"Of course we can. Heather is our daughter," Sam said as the baby started to cry.  
"I think she's hungry. I'll fix her a bottle," Elizabeth said, taking bottles that she had prepared a few days in advance out of the refrigerator. After warming it up she took the baby in her arms and fed her as Sam went to watch a game on TV.  
Elizabeth smiled to herself. Sam had unwittingly played his part well. If Bo Duke ever found out that she had taken his daughter and came for her Sam would protect both Elizabeth and the baby.

Bo held his wife's trembling body in his arms as she cried. "Bo, who would take our baby?" Layla asked, her tears wetting his plaid shirt.  
"I don't know, Darlin,' I don't know. Someone who's desperate. I'm willing to bet it was the nurse who took her. Or she gave her to someone who took her," Bo said, stroking her curly hair and kissing her repeatedly.  
"Bo, why would they take her?" Layla asked, grabbing thick handfuls of his shirt.  
"I don't know all the reasons why someone would kidnap a baby. I just called Will. When he was a policeman he worked in missing persons. He might know more about this than I do. I work in the homocide and Narcotics departments," Bo said settling his wife back down among her pillows.  
"Bo, we can't lose her," Layla sobbed as Bo laid down next to her and held her against his chest.  
"We'll find her. I promise. Just rest until Will gets here," Bo said, kissing her head gently and rubbing her back. Bo prayed they could find Amy. She was so tiny and fragile. If they didn't find her she could run the risk of getting sick.

Layla fell into a restless sleep as Bo laid down with her trying to keep her calm while holding her in his arms and rubbing

her back. Layla didn't understand why this was happening to her. She was following God's will every day, attending reg

services every sunday. Was she really being that unfaithfull? Layla hoped Will could help them too maybe Luke could even

join the search.

At lunch time, Layla felt like she couldn't eat very much. She just mostly picked at her food and ate very little of it.

Ever since she lost Amy, she pretty much lost her appetite. And she was suffering from depression. Layla thought she must

be really an awful Mom for not watching Amy more closely. She should have never let the Nurse take Amy from her. If they

got her back, Layla wouldn't let them take Amy again from her mother or father.

Will arrived shortly and came into the room. He felt so sorry for what Layla was going through and he was working as

quick as he could to try to locate Amy for them. While looking up on computer, Will found a Nurse profile on Elizabeth

Bennett who worked at Tri-county Hospital. The woman had quite a criminal record. She had been charged twice before for

kidnapping couples babies, and her own died last fall because the woman had sufficated the baby because she had cried too

much and she didn't know how to handle it. Then she had went around saying they had lost their child when she had killed

it. Will's blood ran cold as he read the Nurse's profile. He had to tell Bo and then him, Bo, and Luke and to go save

Amy before it was too late. "Bo you need to read this profile. I got Nurse Bennett's address. We can get to her home right

away". Will was going to make sure Luke came with them they were going to rescue this baby before she got sick or died.

Amy kept looking at the couple before her. Somehow they seemed different from the younger couple who had her before. Her

real father had been handsome and gazed at her lovingly. How could he not have wanted her? and last time she checked, mommy

was alive and was happy to have her. Baby Amy didn't like this new couple and felt instantly afraid of them even though

they seemed totally harmless. If she played along, maybe daddy would save her and she would be with him and her real mommy

soon. Not wanting to cry, Amy just looked at the couple afraid.

Bo nearly fell over as he read the profile. Elizabeth Bennett had lost a child and kept trying to replace her with other people's children. Bo couldn't hardly believe this. Of course the woman had gone out of her pattern with Amy.  
From what he had read Elizabeth always waited a couple of days before she stole the baby. She had waited until a few hours before the baby's mother and father had to take him home. Bo felt a sense of urgency as he, Luke, and Will ran out of the hospital and towards Capital City were Elizabeth and her husband, Sam, lived.  
For his sake, Bo hoped the woman's husband had nothing to do with kidnapping Amy.

Elizabeth fed her new daughter calmly. Heather was such a sweet baby! So calm and quiet! She studied their faces carefully as if she were memorizing Sam and Elizabeth's faces.  
Elizabeth loved the little girl so much. She kept kissing her and singing little lullabies to her. By this point she had forgotten the crime she had committed to have this baby. Elizabeth rocked the baby back and forth gently in her rocking chair, singing "Hush, Little Baby"  
Heather finally fell asleep and Elizabeth put her down in her crib carefully. "Is Heather asleep?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck gently.  
"Yes. She's such a perfect baby. She hasn't even cried that much," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.  
"I'm glad we have her. I haven't seen you this happy since our daughter died last year," Sam said as they walked down the hallway.  
"I know. It just happened while you were at work. She just stopped breathing," Elizabeth said. Before Sam could say anything three men burst into the house, and one handcuffed Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth Bennett, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Amy Lynn Duke," a young dark-haired man said.  
"What's going on here?" Sam asked, so dumbfounded he couldn't move.  
"You're wife kidnapped a little baby born yesterday. My daughter, Amy Lynn Duke," a tall blond haired man said, showing his policeman's badge as he ran down the hallway towards the nursery.  
"Elizabeth, what have you done?" Sam asked reproachfully as an older dark-haired man put handcuffs on him.

Bo entered the nursery, putting his gun back into his holster. Amy was sound asleep in a basinette. Bo breathed a sigh of relief as he picked up his daughter and held her tightly to his chest. The important thing was to keep Amy warm until he could get her back to the hospital.  
Amy made a soft, sleepy baby sound and curled up into her father's chest. Bo picked up a baby blanket that Elizabeth obviously purchased and wrapped his daughter in it as he walked out of the room. Layla was going to be so happy when she saw the baby!

Amy woke back up at the hospital when her real Dad brought her in along with two other good looking men . Amy yawned and

looked at her real Dad who was more handsome than the other man who had held her. The other man made her too nervous.

This one that held her had a kind loving look whenever he looked at her. Amy made soft baby noises again and snuggled at

her Dad's chest again. She felt so safe with this man. He offered better security and safety than a blanket did.

Layla was watching tv when Bo and the others came. In the past few hours she had watched several soap stories, and now

she was in the middle of watching a talk show. Bo came in carrying Amy in a blanket and smiled at her. Luke and Will

followed in smiling also. "Layla, we rescued our daughter. She's rigt here in my arms safe and sound". Bo went over

closer to the bed.

Layla gazed at Amy happily "Is it really her, Bo?" she asked taking her from his arms she quickly examined her. "Yes,

it's really her Darlin'. I told you we'd find her".

Layla looked at Amy more the baby seemed to smile as Layla gazed at her lovingly. "It is really her Bo! THank you". she said

looking at Bo, Luke and Will. Amy still had Bo's blue eyes and her dark hair.

"YOu know I'd do anything to protect you and Amy, your both my girls now. I have to keep looking after you both". said Bo.

Layla held the baby closer to her. "I knew you would find her Bo. That's how much faith I have in you. When you say

your going to do something, you mean it."

"She is really tiny", said Will coming over to look at his cousin. Luke came closer to see his little second cousin.

Layla smiled at them and looked at Amy and beckoned them to come closer "Amy, these three men love you very much. This

handsome man ", Layla said pointing to Bo "Is your father. And these two ", she said pointing to Will and Luke "Are your

cousins".

Amy just looked at the three of them with her blue eyes. She began to make happy baby noises.

Three days later Layla and Bo brought Amy home. The doctors wanted to keep the baby in the hospital an extra day because of what happened with Elizabeth. Bo and Amy had a very close relationship. Often Layla would come in the nursery and Bo would be asleep with Amy in his arms.  
Amy would make soft baby noises and snuggle up in her father's chest. Bo was sitting down on day, watching his girl sleep as Layla came in the room. "Bo, we should put you two in a Christmas card," Layla teased as she leaned over and kissed her husband's lips gently.  
"Besides marrying you, she's one of the best decisions I've ever made," Bo said as he put the baby down in her crib and held his wife in his arms as they both watched Amy sleep.  
"She'll always know her daddy loves her. As much as I know that you love me," Layla said, stroking his face gently with her thin hands.  
"I do love you, Darlin.' I've loved you from day one," Bo said as Layla snuggled her curly head in his chest.  
"I love you too," Layla whispered softly.  
"Let's go to bed. She's going to be waking us up in a few hours any way," Bo said, scooping his wife up in his arms.  
"Bo, you don't have to wake up for the three o'clock feedings," Layla protested as they got into their bed and Layla buried her head in Bo's shoulder and Bo wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
"I know, but you know how Amy is so fussy," Bo said, playing with her dark hair gently.  
"Well, who knows? She might sleep tonight," Layla said, falling asleep. Bo smiled and kissed her through her hair gently before he fell asleep himself.

Bo smiled at his daughter and wife with the famous Duke grin. Amy kicked and cooed as Bo kissed her soft head gently. Layla sat down and covering herself with a towel she fed their daughter. Their daughter gurgled happily as she drank.  
After thirty minutes layla was done feeding her and took over the preparation of breakfast as Bo held Amy in his arms. Amy grinned a gummy smile and curled up into her daddy's chest. "She is so beautiful, isn't she?" Bo asked, holding her tightly to his chest.  
"Yes she is. I think you're her favorite person though. As long as you're around she won't cry," Layla said, fixing up two plates of ham, eggs, and biscuits.  
"You're not hurt, are you?" Bo asked.  
"No. I'm feel happy that our daughter loves you. At least you'll love her back. My father never did show or tell me that he loved me. You were the first man to ever tell me that he loved me," Layla said as Bo put their daughter in the car seat.  
Bo took his wife in his arms and rubbed her back gently. "I'm always gonna tell you how much I love you," Bo whispered softly against her lips as he pressed his lips firmly to them. Layla kissed him back for about ten minutes, running her hands through his hair.  
"I love you," Layla whispered as Bo's lips trailed across her face.  
"I love you too. I think we should eat now," Bo said, kissing her left ear gently.  
"Okay. You have to go to work today. Me and Amy are going to Lori's" Layla said as they both sat down and Bo took her hand in his, holding it across the table. Bo and Layla had just recently watched "Equilibrium" and Bo liked the scene where Cleric John Preston held the woman's hand in the interrogation room.  
The meal was spent talking. By the time Bo left he was happy with his life. He didn't know that Layla's family was going to come back into her life in a bad way.

That morning after Bo had left kissing them both goodbye, Layla got herself and Amy dressed. Layla got Amy's bag of change

of diapers, and baby formula and baby food. And she also packed her blanket that she had been chrocheting for the past few

weeks. It was a light pink blanket that was going to be for Amy.

When she got there, her and Lori had a blissfull relaxing day together. They talked while they looked after children. Lori

was babysitting little Luke Jr, Alicia and Will's baby. Alicia had gone somewhere on vacation with Will.

When Layla returned home, she put a very fussy Amy to bed in her bassinet after singing softly to her when the doorbell rang.

Weird, Layla thought it wasn't lunch time yet so it couldn't be Bo. Everyday Bo came home wanting Layla to make him either

a sandwich or some soup.

Layla walked to the door and looked out and was in shock! On the Front steps stood her mom Linda, and her dad named Jason.

They were the Henderson's where Layla did have her last name from. But now her last name was Duke which she was greatfull

for.

"Mom, Dad?" Layla asked surprised "What brings you here?" Layla was also very tired she had been tending to Amy all morning.

"We heard you got married and had a baby, and we just want to meet the new family", said her mom trying to be friendly.

Layla looked at them suspiciously wondering if she should let them in.Bo hurry, she thought to herself.

Bo pulled into the driveway of his house, feeling hungry. He always came home for lunch and Layla would have something ready for him. She had done that when she dated Rick and she admitted that she was used to cooking lunch for the men in her life. Bo had told her that she didn't need to, but she had kissed him and done as she wanted.  
After the meal Bo still had awhile before he left for work so he and Layla would sit on the couch and flirt and kiss each other. Bo and Layla wanted more children so they were trying for more when Bo came home for lunch.  
Bo's smile faded when he saw the expensive car sitting in his driveway. He ran through a list of people who might have driven it, but he couldn't think of anyone. Rick was in jail and a deadbeat. He wouldn't have driven a car like that. And Bill hadn't even owned a car.  
Bo entered the house, putting his police hat on the hall table with his gun. When Amy got older he'd have to lock the gun and put it in a place where his little girl couldn't get it. With her being a baby she was safe from ever getting her father's gun.  
It was then that he noticed that he wasn't smelling any food. Layla normally made him soup and a sandwich that he could eat quickly. "Layla? Where are ya?" Bo asked, wondering if she and the baby were okay.  
"Bo, me and Amy are in here," Layla called from the direction of the living room.  
Bo walked towards the living room and paused when he saw the elegantly dressed man and woman. "Mama, Daddy, this is my husband, Bo," Layla said, walking over to him and, taking his hand, pulling him towards the couple.  
Bo looked at his wife's parents, feeling as if her father's gaze was burning a hole in him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Bo Duke," Bo said, trying to sound friendly. After what his girl had told him about her father and mother Bo was wary of them. What were they here for? Were they going to hurt his wife and daughter?  
"That can't be your real name," the man said frowning.  
"It isn't. My real name is Beauregard, but no one calls me that. When I was little I was teased with it and me and my cousins decided to shorten it to Bo," Bo said, wondering why he even owed this man and woman an explanation for his name.  
"What are your parents like, Beauregard?" Layla's mother asked.  
"I don't really remember. My father and mother died in an accident when I was really small. Me and my cousins were raised here in Hazzard by my father's older brother," Bo said.  
"Mama, Daddy, Bo's a policeman," Layla said, trying to smooth over the tension between her and her parents. It didn't work.

Layla's father soon didn't like that idea. "A Sherrif? Layla you could have done so much better! We thought you'd marry a

Doctor, a Lawyer, someone who's got money! Why, I bet this young man could barely pay the bills, much less support you

and this granddaughter of ours!" said Layla's father obviously not liking Bo. He thought his daughter could do so much

better. "And from what I hear about the Dukes, is that they get into alot of trouble', her dad said remembering what

his grandfather told him about the Duke boys used to be wild and raced cars and get into trouble and things like that.

Bo felt his anger rise at what Layla's father was saying. "That was in the past sir. Who didn't get into some mischief

and trouble when they were younger? Of course we liked racing The General but that was it. It wasn't illegal racing.

And besides, I've changed over the years. I don't get into any trouble now. I try to help those in trouble instead as

a sherriff.

Layla held Amy and felt embarassed by the way her parents were reacting. They weren't even giving Bo a chance! Layla

stood next to Bo and said "Daddy, Bo is the only one for me. He's the man I am in love with and want to raise children

with. And he's alot better than some of the other men that I've been with. Bo doesn't abuse me while claiming to love me.

Daddy, you never showed me any love, so how dare you say who's better for me? You don't even know yourself! ANd speaking

of Money, Dad, Bo has plenty. How do you think we could afford this beautiful log cabin home and farm? Bo worked hard

for it. And at least he works for his money and doesn't get it from anybody else like dead relatives!" Layla glared at

her father.

Normally, Layla was upbeat and friendly. But when she got angry she could be stern. "If Bo wants to go back to racing,

and do it for a career, I support him all the way Daddy know why? because that is what a true spouse does. Loves their

husband no matter what. And Bo takes care of me and Amy. He provides a safe home and a secure environment. I feel safe

with him all the time and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, not even you". Layla stood close to Bo obviously afraid of her

Dad's next reaction. She held Amy close in her arms.

Bo shut the door behind his wife's relatives as they left in a icy huff. Layla sank back on the couch, holding Amy tightly in her arms. Bo sank down on the couch next to her and took her and Amy in his arms.  
"Are you going to be all right, Darlin?' "Bo asked, stroking her hair gently and breathing in the rich scent of her lavender shampoo as he hugged her and the baby tightly.  
"I just can't believe they came here. Why did they have to insult you like that, Bo," Layla said, her tears falling on his shirt.  
"I don't know, but just because your parents are that way doesn't change my love for you or Amy," Bo said, placing his hand under her chin and covering her mouth with his.  
"I love you, Bo," Layla breathed softly as they broke the kiss.  
Bo ran his thumb over her jaw and lips gently. "I love you too. Now, let's get some lunch," Bo said, giving his wife one more lingering kiss.  
"Sure. Let me put Amy down for her nap and I'll get to work on your lunch," Layla said, standing up and putting their sleeping daughter in her basinette. When Bo went back to work Layla had cheered up considerably.  
Bo and Layla stood in the doorway, kissing each other goodbye. "I love you," Layla whispered softly in his ear as his lips trailed from her ears to her mouth.  
"I love you too. Take care of our girl," Bo whispered softly as he softly touched her lips with his. Bo walked back out to The General. He always felt happier after lunchtime. Layla was going to be okay. So was Amy. He hoped that Jason Henderson and his wife didn't cause any trouble. Layla didn't need any more unpleasantness in her life.

Once Bo left, Layla did some house chores, then she went to lay down and take a nap next to Amy the baby on the couch.

Layla put on some soft relaxing music and fell asleep . Bo was so wonderful about everything. He didn't seem all that

mad about the way her parents did. And he didn't blame Layla and Amy for it all. He was a great man.

Layla didn't understand why her parents were like this. Didn't they want happiness for her in life? All Layla ever truly

wanted was to be happy. That was all she wanted!

As she fell asleep she thought of Bo and his chiseled handsome features. Bo and Amy kept her happy. And if she had to spend

the rest of her life with just them and without her parents, she would. For she had them as her family and Bo's relatives

to as family. Layla didn't have to be special around the Dukes. They accepted her for who she was.

Layla fell asleep dreaming of dreams filled with Bo and Amy. The three of them were so happy to be together. Layla ALso dreamed

of Bo holding her in his arms all night along with Amy telling his girls everything would be alright.

That night when she awoke, Layla did some more chrocheting while she fixed Lasagna in the oven. She waited for his arrival

home. Layla hoped that night they could have a romantic supper together.

Bo entered the house, feeling tired but satisfied. He was happy that he could come home after a hard day at work and his beautiful wife and pretty little girl would be waiting for him to kiss them hello. Bo took an appreciative sniff. Lasagna was cooking.  
Layla made the best lasagna in the world! Bo walked into the kitchen and watched his wife as she tossed a salad. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck gently.  
"Bo, I didn't hear you come in," Layla said, turning around to look at him.  
"Are you okay?" Bo asked huskily as he hugged her tightly.  
"I'm fine now. After a nap me and Amy felt so much better. How about you?" Layla asked.  
"I'm fine too. Just glad to be home where my wife can kiss me and tell me how much she loves me," Bo said, charming her with one of his grins.  
"Bo Duke, you are so vain!" Layla exclaimed, slapping his chest.  
"But you love me anyway," Bo said, kissing her gently. Layla kissed him back, cupping his face with her hands.  
"I love you," Bo whispered softly.  
"I love you too, Bo. Now go change out of your clothes and clean up. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Layla said. Bo kissed her once more before going upstairs. In Amy's room he heard a soft cooing.  
"Hey, Amy," Bo said, waving at his little girl gently. Amy grinned and kicked her feet as Bo picked her up. For little Amy Duke her father was her favorite toy. Bo kissed her chubby cheek gently.  
"You been a good girl for Mama?" Bo asked as she snuggled into his chest. Bo carried Amy in her car seat downstairs and set her by the couch.  
"Bo, I thought you were dressing," Layla exclaimed.  
"I am. Amy just woke up and you probably should feed her now. Unless you want to do it during the meal," Bo flung over his shoulder as he went upstairs.  
Ten minutes later Bo came downstairs. Layla had put Amy back in her car seat and had set the table for two. She had even lit candles for a romantic candlelight dinner. "Layla, it's beautiful," bo said as his wife walked to him and taking his hand pulled him over to the table.  
"I just love you so much," Layla said as they sat down, holding hands. Bo prayed over the meal and they started to eat.  
By the time they went to bed that night Bo was happy with his life. Bo and Layla were a perfect match for each other. Little did either one know that the next day there would be trouble.

The next day Layla did her usual routine. After picking Amy up from nursery from visiting Lori, she headed back home to

wait for Bo. She had laid Amy down for a nap when she heard the doorbell rang.

Opening it, Layla was shocked to see Rick standing before her drunk with a wild look in his eyes. "Rick what are you doing

here?" Layla panicked wishing Bo was home already.

"I broke out of jail so that we could be together again", said Rick.

Layla "YOu need to leave. Bo and I are married and have a baby together. And we're going to have another. Leave Rick,

or I'm calling the police".

Rick pushed open the door "No you won't either" Rick pulled out a gun and pointed to Layla. "You'll do as I say, and that's

final".

Layla panicked but tried not to show in. Backing in, she looked at Rick "Bo's going to be home soon, you need to leave!"

"Not a chance, I can take care of him, while I'm at it, then we'll be off."

Bo left his office whistling happily as he thought of going home to his wife and daughter. He had woken up with Layla in his arms and he wished he didn't have to leave her. Bo had felt happy when Layla complained of feeling like she was going to be sick.  
She had even admitted to feeling terrible for the last few days. Bo hoped she was pregnant. This time he wanted a boy. Bo heard Enos slam open the door to the office he just left and run towards him.  
"What's the matter, Enos? You look as if you've seen a ghost," Bo commented to his friend.  
"Bo, Rick, that former boyfriend of Layla's, he just got out of jail," Enos said, shocking Bo.  
"How is that possible?" Bo asked, his voice hard.  
"I don't know. It was last week and the guard he knocked unconscious said that Rick had bragged about how he was going to have Layla when he got out," Enos said, concern in his brown eyes.  
"I have to get home. I have to warn Layla," Bo said, not realizing that rick was already there and forcing Layla to pack her own suitcase.

Layla finished packing her suitcase and included what she needed for a few days. Or as long as Rick let her live.

Layla felt tears come down her face. She didn't want to leave Bo. He was her whole world. He meant everything to her.

She started crying. For the past few days she had grown really sensitive. Layla took a pregnancy test earlier and it

had confirmed that she was pregnant. Layla then threw it in the trashcan not knowing that Bo would find it later after

her and Amy would be kidnapped.

Rick walked back in and looked at her "Why are you crying Layla?" he asked pretending to be concerned. Layla glared at

him "Because your forcing me to leave my husband and be with you! I love Bo, and not you!" Layla didn't want to tell him

that she was pregnant fearing that Rick would do anything to harm the unborn child of hers. Once Bo came home, Layla planned

to him that she was pregnant.

Rick snorted "You actually want to be with this man? The Dukes are nothing but trouble", he commented. Layla glared at him

"You sound just like father. Of COurse I want to be with Bo. Bo completes me. He makes me happy", Layla said "Something

you never did". she began packing some of Amys clothing and blanket and diapers.

Rick looked at her "Amy isn't coming. I just want you, not her", he growled. What Rick didn't need was a screaming baby

the whole time he was with Layla.

"Then who is going to watch my baby? If you kill my husband, and then leave her, no one will look after her!" Layla

protested stalling time hoping Bo would come home soon enough.

Rick waved the gun around "That's not my problem. It'll be up to you and Bo's family to work that problem out. That's what

happens in the movies right?" he smirked.

Layla looked at him "Except this isn't a movie Rick. It's real life".

RIck looked back at her "Your right except in every movie there's a happy ending. Only this movie doesn't have a happy

ending. The husband dies, the child is Parentless, and the Wife gets kidnapped and dies." Layla looked at him terrified.

Bo pulled into the driveway of his house just moments after Rick pulled away with Layla. Bo noticed the front door open. Layla wouldn't just leave the door open like that. Something had to be wrong. Bo entered the house quietly, drawing his gun. A sharp cry from the upstairs nursery got Bo's attention.  
Putting his gun in the holster he ran up the steps two at a time and went into his daughter's nursery. Amy was crying in her bed. That was another indication that something was wrong. Layla would've reached the nursery by now to attend to Amy's needs.  
Bo picked up his daughter and changed her diaper. Layla had taught him the difference in her hungry or wet cries. Bo put her back in the crib and went towards the bedroom he and Layla slept in. The room was a huge mess.  
Layla's clothes were flung all over the place. Bo looked around carefully. If Rick had come back then he might have left a clue somewhere. Bo stepped on something that cracked. The picture that was taken the day that him and Layla got married was on the floor. Bo had shattered the glass. Bo then went into the bathroom.  
Bo noticed how much of a mess was over the bathroom. Bottles were broken everywhere and toothpaste was on the walls. Bo didn't know why he looked at the trash can, but he did. In the trash lay a pregnancy test. Bo then remembered what his wife had said this morning as they lay in bed about feeling sick. Layla had to have thought she was pregnant!  
Like Will Amy was going to have a brother or sister born when she was one. Bo raced back to his daughter's room and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her outside. He was going to leave his daughter with Luke and Lori while he went to look for Layla and his baby. Bo hoped he arrived in time before Rick hurt his wife or the baby.

Layla looked out the window as they drove further away from her and Bo's home. She missed Bo terribly and she hoped he

understood that she had no choice to leave him. Rick forced her too. Layla wouldn't have left if it weren't for Rick

forcing her. And she felt like an awful mother leaving her own daughter behind. Layla hoped that someday Amy would forgive

for her that. She didn't do it intentionally. Rick had forced her out of the house with his gun trained on her the entire

time. Layla swallowed. She wondered how Bo would handle the situation. Would he come and save her himself? of course he

would Layla thought. She was his wife and pregnant with their second child!

Layla just hoped she didn't get sick any time soon. IF Rick found out she was pregnant, he'd have a fit. Course she could

lie and say she had the Flu or whatever and Rick might just buy it.

Tears poured out of her eyes as she cried in the passenger seat feeling trapped. Layla always liked movies that had

happy endings. And she wanted Bo back. She wanted him to save her. Layla looked a ther wedding ring and engagement ring that

Bo had given her. They were symbols of real love she thought. Something Rick could never get her.

Layla's stomach growled. She looked over at Rick they were now on the highway. If anyone could find them, it would Bo, he

was a Sherriff after all. "Rick, I'm hungry dear, could we stop and get something to eat?" Layla asked him sweetly like

she used to when they were dating. Layla figured if she was going to survive this kidnapping, she had to play along.

She hoped Bo would understand why she played along.

To be Continued in Family Crisis 2nd Part of the Bo and Layla Series

The End of this story. 


End file.
